Dreaming of you
by Tsaga99
Summary: "Every thought, feeling and emotion resurfaced and so had Edward... from his grave." Bella has the ability to time travel when she sleeps. She finds herself in the year of 1918 where she meets the alluring Edward. They fall fast and hard in love, but when tragedy strikes and he dies of the Spanish influenza, Bella makes the life altering decision to move to Forks... Bella is human
1. Chapter 1: First meetings

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Full Summary- Bella Swan lives with her mother, Renee, in Arizona. Bella has an ability, when she sleeps, she time travels. One night in particular, she travels to the year of 1918 where she meets a certain beautiful green eyed boy, Edward. She doesn't tell him of her 'ability' and they fall fast and hard in love. When Edward dies of the Spanish influenza, Bella is so distraught that she decides to move to Forks where her father, Charlie, lives. She enrols into Forks High School where she meets Edward once again…**

**A/N- Okay so I came up with another story idea and I seriously could not get it out of my overcrowded mind! I know it's silly of me start another fanfic when I've got others that are still in process but I really like the plot of this one. See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

"Bella Marie Swan, what are you still doing up?" My mother, Renee, questioned me disapprovingly. She was standing in the doorway of my bedroom, her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping repeatedly on the floor, "You know that you have school in the morning, lights out now."

"Sorry mum, I was just finishing some homework." I apologized, stretching my aching arms out and yawning.

The bed jolted and my textbook landed on the floor in a heap, all of my loose sheets and paperwork spilling out onto the wooden floor.

"It's okay sweetie." She said after collecting all of my assignments off of the floor and placing them in a neat pile on my dressing table.

I lived with my mother, Renee, and her recent husband, Phil, in Arizona. It was a sunny place, filled with beaches, ice creams and blue skies. I loved Arizona, I referred to it as my hometown but of course it wasn't. I was born in the drizzly town of Forks, I hated it there and my mum seemed to agree with me as she fled from there with me when I was just a few months old. My father, Charlie, still lived there though, all on his own, which was kind of creepy considering he was in his mid-forties. I used to visit Charlie all of the time until a couple of years ago, that was when I put my foot down and claimed that enough was enough. Now, we would just go on short vacations that were usually quite warm since I hated the cold and the rain. I detested Forks; it made me feel worse every time I had to go there, knowing that Charlie still had feeling for my mum. He still had their wedding pictures on the mantel piece for goodness sakes!

"Now," She said sweetly whilst tucking the blankets around me, "get some rest, you're gonna need it for school tomorrow."

She kissed me softly on the cheek before making her way out of my bedroom, "Goodnight mum."

"Sweet dreams honey." She smiled before quietly shutting the door behind her so as not to wake her late husband, Phil, up.

I knew her 'sweet dreams' remark was a wasted attempt. I could never have sweet dreams, it wasn't possible for me.

You see, ever since I can remember, I have been able to travel into the past during my sleep. Of course, no one knew of this, not even my loving, erratic, hair brained mother. If anyone found out, I would most likely be thrown into some sort of mental asylum or become a living science experiment. God knows what they'd do to me there…

I wasn't very fond of god; I mean, he was the one who made me who I am to this day, he was the one who ruined any chances I had of a normal life, he was the one who made me believe I was a freak, because that's what I am aren't I? A freak, an outcast…

I quickly wiped away the tears that had formed in my heavy eyes before drifting off to a hopefully dreamless sleep, if that were even possible…

_There was a dull throbbing in my head and hushed voices all around me. Someone was poking me in the sides with a pointy object whilst whispering energetically to someone nearby._

"_Who is it?" A female asked quietly._

"_An outsider." Someone else replied as the object continued to poke me._

_I opened my eyes slowly and gazed above me in wonder, the sun was bright and I could barely see anything except the silhouettes of a group of people, all of whom where crouched over me. There was a small boy there and he seemed to be poking me with a stick. I frantically stood up and rushed up to the closest person to me, who happened to be a burley looking man._

"_What year is it?" I asked frantically, tugging on the burley man's loose shirt._

_He slapped me across the face, sending me flying into a lanky boy. I fell into his arms and span around, intent on finding out what year it was._

"_Please, you have to tell me what year it is!" I shouted, not caring about the throbbing in my cheek._

"_Nineteen-eighteen." The boy replied, pulling me away from the small gathering of a crowd, all of whom wanted to know who the outsider was…_

"_Nineteen-eighteen." I whispered to myself, looking down at the ground and daydreaming about nothing in particular. I'd never been to this era before, so I didn't know what to expect._

"_What's your name?" He asked me politely._

"_Isabella," I replied. I hated being called Isabella so I was baffled that I actually told him that it was my name._

_As my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, I realised that the lanky boy who had caught me was, in fact, extremely beautiful with messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes that were looking intently at me._

"_Thank you." I said and that's when I noticed the long silvery blue dress I was wearing._

"_What am I wearing?" I asked, smoothing out the creases that had formed on it._

"_Clothes?" The boy replied, making it sound like a question. _

_I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, but their hideous."_

"_You look splendid." He said, looking me up and down until his eyes rested on my face._

"_I'm Edward." He said, taking my hand into his large one._

"_Nice to meet you, Edward." I said as his lips came into contact with the back of my hand._

"_Likewise." He smiled through his unbelievably long lashes._

_I swooned and nearly fell back down again, but his steady arms kept me upright._

"_Are you lost? Would you like me to chaperone you home?" He asked quickly._

"_Umm…I think I'll be okay, I only live around the corner." I lied; it felt so easy lying now, since I had to do it every time I slept._

"_I insist." He said, taking my arm and linking it with his._

"_Which way?" He asked, already strolling away from the small crowd of people._

"_This way." I lied, taking him around a corner. _

_Since I looked quite rich in these overly formal clothes, I decided that I was going to pretend to live in quite a large house. I'd pretended to live in many different houses before to overly curious civilians, such as the handsome man that was strolling happily with his arm linked in mine._

_Every now and then, I would sneak quick glances his way, hoping each time that he wouldn't catch me and make me blush like crazy. But he never did, he just kept walking and smiling at passers-by which he probably knew. _

"_This is it." I said, unlinking our arms and walking towards the door of a fairly sized house._

"_Umm…" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "this is my house."_

_My eyes widened in alarm as I processed what he had just said. I had just pretended to an overly helpful stranger that my house was his house…_

_Things just got a little more awkward…_

"_Oh, I think I'm in the wrong side of town, you see my house is identical to this one but just on the other side of town." I said, smacking my hand onto my forehead. The overly predictable blush crept upon my cheeks._

"_Oh, I see." He said, not meeting my gaze._

"_I suppose I better go, my parents are probably worrying about me." I said, turning around and walking away from him._

"_Wait," He said, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around to face him, "you're lying to me."_

"_No, I'm not." I said, creasing my eyebrows in worry._

"_Yes, you are. You cannot live on the other side of town with the same house as my own because the other side of town is of a lower class and you certainly don't look lower class to me." He said, his grip tightening on my wrist._

"_Let me go!" I shouted, yanking my wrist from his firm grasp and turning on my heel._

"_I will not let you go until you tell me the truth." He said, following my footsteps._

_I spun around and he stopped in his tracks, "Fine then, I don't live here, in fact, I don't even live in this town! I'm from… another place." I replied angrily._

"_Well in that case, I insist that you come inside." He said, showing me his pearly white teeth. How did they get so white in this era?!_

_I scratched my head in consideration; he couldn't keep me as a slave or anything as I would just disappear as soon as I awoke. It had happened before in another era, a man had tried to enslave me and kept me in a small gypsy carriage, I had always wanted to know what that man's reaction would be when he realised I had escaped…_

"_I suppose I could meet your family." I said, still unsure._

_To be honest with myself, I wanted to meet his family to see where the sources of his good looks came from but I was denying it, thinking that it could lead to trouble in the future._

_What would happen if he killed me? Would it all be still a 'dream' or would my human body just disappear? It was all so confusing, but he had been nothing but nice to me so far and I was intrigued by him and his kind nature._

"_Well, you'll be able to meet my mother, but my father is busy working in his study." He stated whilst leading me up the path to his huge house._

_I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice._

_Once we reached the small wooden door, he knocked and looked down at me with a crooked smile on his flawless face._

_As we waited for someone to answer the door, I took my time to look at him properly._

_He was extremely tall, skinny and… perfect. He had pretty green eyes, odd lengths of a natural bronze hair, a pale complexion but not as pale as my own, his jaw line was perfectly chiselled and his eyebrows were dark and bushy._

_He was wearing a loose, long sleeved, cream shirt which was untied at the top, giving me a lovely view of his chest hair, and dark brown shorts because of the warm weather._

"_Where about are we?" I asked._

"_Chicago." He replied, looking a little baffled as to why I didn't know where I was situated._

"_Right." I said, nodding my head as if I already knew._

_Just at that moment, the door opened and in it was a small woman with the same strange shade of bronze hair as Edward._

_She was beautiful, with bright blue eyes and a creamy coloured complexion. She held a dishcloth in her hands and was wiping her hands on it._

"_Hello son, where have you been?" She asked, embracing Edward in a tight hug. The resemblance was clear, she was his mother._

_She pulled back and fixed his hair before she noticed me standing there, "Who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards me._

"_Mother, this is Isabella, she's a guest and I was wondering if she could come inside?" He asked sceptically as if he already knew the answer._

"_Of course!" She trilled, stepping aside and gesturing for us to come in, "I've just finished making tea if you would like to stay, Isabella."_

"_That would be lovely." I said, smiling at her. She was a small, slender woman with the same shade of hair as Edward, her eyes were a soft baby blue and face was heart shaped and lovely._

"_I'm Elizabeth." She introduced herself, shaking my hand._

_Before I could even blink, her hand was gone and she was coughing and spluttering everywhere._

"_Sorry." She mumbled in between her coughing fit._

_Edward was beside her in an instant, patting her back gently and lifting her up into his arms._

"_Put me down!" She spluttered, thrashing around, "I'm fine, Edward. Just put me down!"_

_Edward set her on her unsteady feet before she ran into the other room, tears already making an appearance on her heart shaped face._

"_Is she okay?" I asked worriedly._

_Edward didn't respond, he just stood there, a defeated look on his face._

"_Edward?" I whispered, unsurely._

"_She's dying," He whispered back, tears where glistening in his eyes, making them shine like trillions of stars, but he held them back, "she's dying of the Spanish influenza."_

"_Edward, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, embracing him in a bear tight hug, "Isn't there anything we can do, get her some medication or something?" _

_I hated to think that this woman, who I'd only known for mere minutes, life was ending and there was nothing I could do about it. She seemed like a caring motherly figure as well, the way she had fixed Edwards hair at the door and embraced him as he came home. She was too nice to die, but then again, everybody dies someday but hers was just closer than expected._

"_No, it's killing her and there's nothing I can do about it. Do you know how horrible it is, to just sit around doing nothing, but knowing that at any given moment she could drop? Gone forever." The tears he was trying to hold back had slipped over the edge, staining my dress with the saltiness._

"_It's going to be okay, Edward." I breathed, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Sweat was dewing their and I quickly wiped it away with my cold hands._

"_Edward, you're really hot. Are you okay?" I asked anxiously._

"_I'm fine." He reassured me, "Come on, teas ready, we wouldn't want it to go cold now would we?"_

_He smiled cheekily before pulling me towards another room; it was fairly sized with a dark wooden table in the centre. _

_Edward pulled out a chair for me and gestured for me to sit down, I done as he told me to and took a seat before he tucked me in. He then proceeded to sit in the chair opposite mine, just as Elizabeth came in with two plates balanced on each hand._

_Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and there was a single tear on her cheek that she had forgotten to wipe away any traces of._

"_Here you go dear." She forced a smile and placed a plate full of vegetables and meat in front of me._

"_Thank you." I said before she continued to give Edward his and then retrieving hers from the kitchen._

_She placed a small wooden bowl in the centre of the table, full of bread. I eagerly took one and proceeded to dip it in the juices from the meat._

"_This is divine." I moaned, my mouth was completely full and my cheeks were pushed out._

_When they both didn't reply, I looked up to see them gawking at me like hawks._

_I impulsively swallowed and took a sip of water that was already on the table._

"_Sorry." I muttered, embarrassed._

_Elizabeth chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, you must be hungry. Where about in town do you live?"_

_I wiped my mouth with a napkin before answering, "I'm not from town. I'm just visiting."_

_She started to splutter again, "What?!" She choked out._

_Edward immediately went to her aid, "Get out!" Someone shouted, "Now!"_

_I looked around me in shock because that voice did not belong to Edward or Elizabeth; it was a man's voice, deep and demanding._

_It was then that I noticed a burly man standing in the doorway, he sauntered towards me, his boots clanking on the floor in a slow rhythm, shivers ran up my spine and I cowered away from him in my seat._

"_Get out." He spoke with authority; his eyes penetrating my body and making me feel insecure and not at all safe anymore._

_I hastily stood from the table, but Edward was by my side in an instant along with his mother._

"_Isabella's a guest, father." Edward said, staring at his dad with a deadly look in his eyes, but his father wasn't looking at him; instead he was fixed on me._

"_She could have the disease." He hissed, never taking his eyes off of me, it was like if he did take his green eyes off of me, I would suddenly disappear._

"_So what if she does, I have it." Elizabeth bellowed, her voice echoing throughout the house._

"_Maybe so, but we don't need another now do we?!" He shouted._

_I tore my eyes away from Edwards's father and looked towards Elizabeth, her brow was furrowed in hurt at her husband's harsh words and her lips were quivering rapidly. It was like a light switch; before she was bright and glowing and now she was sullen and dim. He was the one that had turned her switch off and I hated him for it._

"_It's nice to know that my husband cares for me." She mumbled before fleeing from the room, Edwards's father following after her._

"_I think I should probably leave." I said with an apologetic look on my face._

"_Nonsense," Edward chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm not going to let you sleep in the streets. We don't have any spare rooms but you're welcome to stay in my bedroom."_

_I was having an internal battle with myself; If I left, I would just be walking aimlessly around the streets but if I stayed I would have to put up with Edwards father and I didn't want that. _

_Against all odds, I decided to stay. I wanted to make sure Elizabeth was okay and I honestly wanted to get to know Edward some more even though it may not have been a very practical idea._

"_Okay." I gulped._

_He led me up to his bedroom before excusing himself to go and retrieve something._

"_Here you are," Edward said, handing me a folded piece of white silk once he had returned, "I'll just give you some privacy."_

_I unfolded the small bunch of silk and realised that it was a long, silky, white, sleeping gown._

_I quickly threw it on and looked down at myself, I looked hideous._

_There was a soft knock on the door before Elizabeth peeked her head through, "Do you want me to do your hair for bed?" She asked politely, a smile on her petite face._

"_Sure." I replied before perching myself on the edge of the bed._

_She sat down behind me and started to brush it with a strange little brush that had flimsy little bristles on it._

"_I had a daughter once." She whispered from behind me._

"_Once?" I questioned._

"_Yes, once, she died when she was six years old." She whimpered._

"_I'm so sorry for your loss." I said. I imagined the small child to look exactly like Edward; bronze curly hair, green eyes and a pale complexion. _

_I imagined her small form running around the house, gracing everyone with her joyous laughter and chasing birds in a small field._

_After a few minutes of pulling and tugging my hair into a loose plait, she was finished and patted my head lightly before exiting the room._

_I sat there in silence for a few minutes, thinking about Elizabeth's daughter._

"_Are you ready?" I heard Edward ask from outside the door._

"_Yes." I replied._

_We started talking once he came back inside, but I was still lost in thought to pay much attention to what he was saying to me._

"_Bella?" He whispered, waving his hand back and forth across my face to bring me out of my reverie._

"_Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, blushing immensely._

"_I was just wondering if you were tired, you seem drowsy." He said, a look of concern etched on his face._

"_I'm fine." I replied, plastering a fake smile on my face._

_I couldn't go to sleep, it's not that I didn't want to, but I was already in a 'dream' and it was impossible to go to sleep when I was already sleeping._

"_Are you sure?" He asked sceptically._

"_Positive." I said, fiddling with his long fingers._

_After sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, I looked up and realised that Edward had been staring at me the whole time._

"_What?" I asked self-consciously._

"_Nothing, I was just admiring your beauty." He chuckled, my favourite crooked smile making an appearance on his luscious lips._

"_No one's ever told me I was beautiful before except my parents of course." I babbled._

_He tucked a stray lock of hair, which had fallen out of my plait, behind my ear before leaning in towards me._

_Our lips were inches apart and my breath was hitching. I'd never been kissed by a boy before, especially not a boy from the past! His breath was minty though; fresh even and I couldn't help myself but inhale his sweet scent._

_I chickened out though at the last minute and pulled back. _

"_I'm sorry." He apologized, not meeting my gaze._

"_No, no, don't apologize. It's not you, it's me." I hurriedly said._

_It was the truth though, it wasn't him, it was my fault. I didn't know what to do when it came to kissing. I maybe academically clever, but I wasn't boy clever. I didn't know anything about the male species!_

_We talked some more and got to learn a little more about each other; Edward was seventeen years old and was currently going to one of the top schools in Chicago, he had wanted to be a doctor ever since he could remember so he could help cure sick people, like his mother, as he wanted to make a difference in the world._

_But after joking around and learning new things about each other, Edward became tired and we decided that it was late enough to go to bed._

_Edward had a double bed and I had assumed that we would be sleeping together in it, but I was wrong. _

_He got a small blanket from a cupboard and took one of the pillows off of the bed before placing them neatly on the couch in the corner of the room._

"_What are you doing?" I asked, already snuggled up in his bed._

"_I'm going to sleep." He replied, looking dumbfounded._

"_Why aren't you getting in your own bed?" I asked, gesturing towards the empty spot next to me._

_He gulped, "Because you're sleeping in it."_

"_Oh, right. Well, in that case, I insist that you sleep in the bed. It is yours after all." I said, untangling myself from the sheets._

"_No, Isabella, please, you're the guest, and you must stay in the bed." He pleaded with me._

"_Fine, I'll stay in the bed," I started, crossing my legs and gazing at his relieved face, "but…"_

_His brow creased and a small sigh escaped his lips._

_A small smile played on my lips as I replied, "You have to stay in the bed with me."_

* * *

_**A/N- Okay, so here's the first chapter, I really hope you guys like it because it took ages to write but hopefully it's worth it? I know it's a 'bit' long but it had to be, and just so you know, not all of the chapters are going to be this long. The next chapter is going to be the dream continued so make sure to read then as well. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please make sure to leave me a comment. The more reviews I get the more it encourages me to update, also guest reviews are accepted. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: He's gone

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- Just a really short authors note, this is the dream continued in case you forgot and Italics mean that Bella's either in a 'dream' or a flashback.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV:**

_Edward sat motionless for a few minutes; his mouth was hanging open, his breath ragged and the colour was rapidly draining from his face. But he soon regained himself and cleared his throat._

_He went to say something but promptly mashed his lips together into a tight line before gulping and muttering in a barely audible voice, "I don't think I can do that."_

_I was like a balloon; deflating at his words. I took a deep breath before nodding my head and fiddling with my fingers._

"_Why?" I breathed, not meeting his intense gaze._

_I heard his intake of breath and the jolt of the bed as he sat down on the edge of it; he took my icy hands into his scorching ones and rubbed them soothingly. "It would be too tempting." He replied before kissing the back of my hand for the hundredth time._

_I was still a balloon but I was no longer deflated; I was full of life and felt like I could explode with ecstasy._

"_Tempting?" I whispered, leaning in towards him._

_He hummed in contentment, making his sweet breath fan across my face. I took a raspy breath before his lips pressed tenderly to my own. They felt so soft and supple and I couldn't help but imagine a life in the future with Edward; we'd go to the same school and sit next to each other in every single lesson, we'd grow up and have beautiful little babies and have a small wedding somewhere. It would be pure bliss, much like our kiss…_

_His warm hands were resting on either side of my burning cheeks and my hands were draped over his shoulders, meeting at the back of his neck. I started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as his fingers gently slid down the sides of my arms; making me shiver under his touch. _

_There was a knock on the door, making Edward pull back and stare at me with a crooked smile fixed on his face. I swooned as my stomach did little flips. I was still pouting from the kiss and blinking rapidly from underneath my eyelashes._

_Edward chuckled at my expression and shouted, "Come in."_

_Edward's father opened the door, "Your mother said lights out."_

_He was still tense from my presence and he wouldn't even make eye contact with me now; he just acted as if I was not there. I was used to it though; lots of people ignored me in my local high school in Arizona. I guess you could say that I wasn't your typical Arizona girl. I didn't have beach blonde hair, fake tan and lip gloss. I had mahogany hair, pale skin and chapped lips…_

"_Where is she?" Edward asked, concern etched on his face._

"_She's resting, son. She's getting worse, at this rate she won't make it two days." He looked saddened, for once, at the thought of his beloved wife dying and leaving him to take care of their teenage son._

_Edward whimpered beside me, making me want to comfort him and help him get through this tough period of his life._

_I embraced him immediately as soon as his father left the room; sobs were wracking his body, making me shake with him. We didn't need to fill the silence; we just sat there as Edward cried onto my shoulder._

_He became tired after relentlessly crying for what seemed like hours, I lay his head on the pillow and fixed the blanket around him as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep where he didn't have to worry about his mother or anything else for that matter. He could dream sweet dreams and pretend that life was the dream…_

_Whilst he slept, I thought about everything; would I still be here when Elizabeth passed away? When exactly would my body in the present day and age wake up? How long exactly had I been asleep? But most importantly, would I ever see Edward again? I knew it was a possibility that I could come back to this era in the future but that could be days or years away…_

_The next day, I felt Edward kiss the top of my head as I pretended to be asleep. I peeked through my eyelashes with a smile on my face as I looked up at Edward._

"_Good morning." He smiled down at me, leaning on his elbow. He was so beautiful in the mornings with his bed head and husky voice._

"_Good morning to you too." I said, pecking him on his indulgent lips. I felt the bed shake with his low and throaty chuckle, making me want to kiss him again._

_So I did._

_Our lips latched onto one another's, making a new feeling stir inside me. But I couldn't dwell on this new feeling for too long because I was too busy with Edward's lips pressed against my own. I brought my hands up to his face, gently running my fingers over his cheeks. I marvelled at the softness of his skin, the gentleness I saw in his astonishing green eyes that were covered by his snow white eyelids and thick black lashes, splayed out like feathers. The combination of his smell and the taste of his lips almost made me collapse but that only made his grip on me tighten ever so slightly and hold me to him closer, clutching me to him. I savoured the taste of his perfect lips and licked them when we pulled apart, our foreheads resting on one another's._

"_Are you hungry?" He breathed, making my head spin dizzily. I just nodded my head, afraid to hear the sound of my own voice; I imagined it to be raspy and gravelly._

_He pulled me off of the bed and guided me down the stairs; nobody else was down there but there seemed to be a collection of pictures left out on the dining room table._

"_What are these?" I questioned curiously, picking up a picture of a small boy, who I recognised to be Edward, running around naked in a small field. _

"_Give me those." He ordered, snatching the photo off of me and scooping them all up into his arms. One of them fell onto the floor but he didn't seem to notice as he hauled the others out of the room._

_I bent down to pick up the photo; it was a picture of Edward smiling cheekily up at the camera. He looked to be about twelve and was playing with a wooden toy car._

_I smiled down at the photo as my hands started to shake and tears started to collect in my eyes._

"_Isabella, are you okay?" Edward asked from the doorway._

_I hastily tucked my hands behind my back with the picture clutched tightly in them. "I'm fine." I said, plastering a fake smile onto my face._

_He reached for my empty hand and dragged me towards the kitchen, "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked politely, gesturing towards a small cupboard._

"_Coco pops," I smiled before realising what I had said, "I mean… anything, I'll have anything."_

_He chuckled whilst mouthing the word 'coco pops' to himself before turning towards me, "You do say the most strangest things, Isabella."_

_I blushed and looked down at the floor as Edward's soft laugh vibrated throughout the room. It was like music to my ears._

_He took two small bowls out of a cupboard and placed them onto the countertop before he froze and started to shake._

"_Edward?" I whispered concern clear in my shaky voice. I reached out a quivering hand and placed it on his arm but he didn't seem to acknowledge it as he continued to tremble under my touch. There seemed to be a series of strangled gasps coming from inside him and I realised that he was choking. _

_I strode up to the side of him and scrutinized his face and posture; he was leaning on the edge of the counter for support and foamy blood was emitting from his mouth._

_My hand dropped from his arm and went limp at my side as he continued to cough and choke. What was happening to him?_

_I may not have known what this meant but Edward seemed to, "Get…out!" He demanded in-between spluttering blood all over the wooden worktops._

"_What? Edward, are you okay?" I asked, patting his back to prevent him from choking to death._

"_Get out!" He boomed, making me jump, "Now!"_

_I remained still, not comprehending what he was trying to tell me, "Edward…" I whimpered._

"_Just… go, Isabella. I don't want to… see you ever again." He stated, blood dripping down his chin. He seemed to have stopped coughing now but he was still taking in raspy breaths. _

_With tears brimming in my eyes, I scurried out of the room, leaving a very different side of Edward behind me. And I knew from that moment on, that I would never cross paths with Edward ever again, he didn't want to see me and I didn't particularly want to see him again, he'd showed me his other side and it terrified me._

_I wondered aimlessly around the village and viewed the various sceneries throughout the sunlit streets. It may have been warm, bright and clear out but there weren't many people out, just a few people who would glare daggers at me every time I walked passed them. It was so diverse compared to Arizona. There were lots of saloons, dance halls and theatres but they all seemed to be closed because of the Spanish influenza…_

_And then I realised it. Edward had the Spanish influenza…_

_I stopped in my tracks, thinking about the way he had treated me; he had only done it for my safety, to prevent himself from transmitting the disease to me._

_Before I knew it, my legs were forcing me back towards the direction of Edward's house, darting past building after building, but before I could arrive there, I became extremely dizzy and leaned up against a mouldy wall for support. This was what usually happened when I travelled back to my era. I was trying to fight against it though, pushing it away from myself and focusing on a random point in the distance._

_I started to stumble towards it but it was no use, it was taking over me and I knew that waking up was irrevocable. I still had the picture of Edward gripped tightly in my hand to insure it didn't get ruined as I tripped over my own feet multiple times and scraped my hands on the rough floor; making diminutive stones get stuck in my skin and specs of blood to ooze from my stinging palms. I took one last look at the point in the distance and realised it was Edward's house before the darkness took over me… _

I shot up erect in my bed; panting, sweating and shaking. I needed to go back to Chicago; I needed to see Edward but I knew it was futile. I would never see Edward again; he would probably be dead if I somehow got back to that particular era.

I looked towards the small digital alarm clock on my bedside table, only to find that all of the numbers were hazy and indistinct. I wiped away the tears that were cascading down my flushed cheeks. It was six thirty.

I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked hideous; there was a bruise forming on my cheek from the man who had slapped me, dark bags under my eyes and specs of dried blood on my hands. I quickly washed away any traces of blood and applied some of Renee's foundation onto the purplish bruise before slowly making my way down the stairs.

"Morning, sweetheart." Renee chirped, pecking me on the cheek and continuing her normal morning ritual; eating her favourite yogurt, whilst Phil read his newspaper with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Morning, Bella." He smiled before returning his attention back to his paper.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Renee asked as I got a bowl out of the kitchen cupboard. I didn't reply and continued to pour milk onto my coco pops.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" She asked me worriedly.

My fists clenched tightly around the bottle of milk, making it spill out onto the countertop. I wasn't _okay_, I was distraught and I couldn't handle being here with Renee pestering me every second about unimportant things whilst her daughter mourned for the loss of the only person she could actually connect with. I quickly wiped the milk up with a dishcloth and placed my cereal on the table before dumping a spoonful into my mouth.

I didn't say anything as I ate, I just sat there in silence, thinking about the feeling of Edward's warm hands wrapped around my waist, running his fingers up and down my sides and kissing my head as he drifted off to sleep…

I suddenly felt sick to my core; I pushed the full bowl of coco pops away from me and ran upstairs to my bedroom without as much as a backwards glance.

The day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to go home. All day I had been thinking about the offer Charlie had given me a few weeks ago, he'd asked me to move in with him and as much as I disliked Forks, I actually felt the need to go. It was hard to place why but I knew I had to get away from Arizona; it reminded me too much of meeting Edward and I didn't really want to dwell on the fact that he was gone…

I dumped my schoolbag on my bedroom floor before falling face first onto my bed and moaning into my pillow. I lay there for a few minutes thinking about my choices and which one I should take; I could stay here with Renee and Phil and continue to be made fun of at school whilst still having the weight of Edward's death on my shoulders or I could move to Forks with Charlie and start a new life there. It would make Charlie happy and it would help me immensely.

I thought about earlier on that day when Amanda Richards had tripped me up on my way to my seat, making me bump my head on the leg of her table and drop my folder onto the floor.

'_Have a nice trip?' She had pouted as her friends giggled around her. _

'_Yeah, we'll see you next fall." A boy had bellowed from across the classroom._

"_Yes, it was lovely but I guess I couldn't say the same thing about your new nose job." I had smirked up at her as I retrieved my belongings._

_The class had giggled at my words as Amanda looked around her with a livid look on her orange face._

"_Oops, was I not supposed to mention that?" I had asked, covering my mouth with my hand._

"_You'll pay for that." She had sneered before storming out of the classroom._

I didn't know what guys saw in that two faced toad, she was just an obnoxious, ungrateful… man! Even her name suggested it.

A-man-duh.

I rolled off of my bed and made my way to my wardrobe to retrieve my small black suitcase to fill it with all of my essentials. I was moving to Fork's and no one was going to change my mind about it now.

It took hours as I couldn't find any of my winter clothes. It was always hot in Arizona so I had never felt the need to buy any. I had a few pairs of old jeans so I packed them with a few tops that were not too frilly and revealing.

Fork's was an extremely small town covered with clouds so you could never see the sky, it rained more often than not there and I knew I was going to regret the decision as soon as I arrived there but, right now, it seemed like the better option.

I phoned Charlie whilst I was packing and informed him that I was coming to stay with him for a little while, he seemed pleased and asked me why the change of heart?

"I don't know, Ch-dad," I said, running my hand through my hair, packing was stressing me out, "I just want to let Renee and Phil have some time alone, they need it dad, they haven't been married for long and I'm just imposing on their personal space."

"I'm glad that you're coming, Bells. I've missed you so much." Charlie told me, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled at the thought and started to fiddle with the things on my dressing table.

And that's when I noticed it, the miniature picture of Edward as a small child playing with his toy car…

* * *

**A/N- What do you guys think of the story so far? There seemed to be a lot of views last chapter but there weren't many reviews, so hopefully there will be more this chapter? Thank you to the people who did review last chapter, it really means a lot to me. Any questions just ask and I'll answer them in a PM or in the following chapter. You review and I'll update:)**


	3. Chapter 3: A new start

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- Thank you guys for all of your lovely reviews! It means a lot to me, so I'd like to thank each and every one of you: The Ultimate Cheesepuff, Lutz0508, kimo, hannah226, Twisted Puppy, A New Perspective, Harry Albus Dumbledore, Abzidoodle99 and also the guest reviews as well. You're all amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV:**

My head snapped up from my book as they called my flight number over the tannoyed.

I closed my book before dumping it inside my carry-on bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I hated airports. They were filled with hectic maniacs, all flailing around trying to figure out which terminal was there's.

As I came to a halt at the long line of my bustling terminal, I sensed the anticipation of my fellow passengers; all of whom were squealing with delight.

Sighing, I dropped my weighty bag onto the floor before retrieving my passport and boarding pass.

"Next please." An overly polite airhostess smiled down at me. Her uniform and strawberry blonde hair was pristine and she was extremely beautiful with big blue eyes and plump red lips. I was sure that I looked like a mop next to her.

I gave a small smile in return as she checked my identification; she ripped the ticket before wishing me a pleasant flight.

Once I was settled in my seat and the plane was in the air, I ordered myself a fresh orange juice and took out my shiny black iPod to listen to some music.

One thing was for sure, I was in for a time-consuming flight.

Whilst I bobbed my head along to the music and lip sang, I started to think about the transaction between myself and Renee.

"_Mom," I had trembled, nervous about what her reaction would be to my big news, "I'm moving to Forks."_

_One second her cup of tea was held securely in her hand, the next it was plummeting towards the tiled kitchen floor, resulting in the hot liquid to splash up my legs and tiny shards of glass to spread across the floor._

_She had just gazed past my shoulder, not really seeing anything as her eyes glazed over with tears and they began to trickle down her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, mom but Dad's all alone and he needs me before he goes insane," I laughed to lighten up the mood, resulting in a smile to take form on her tear stricken face, "And you need to spend some more time with Phil. He misses you."_

_She nodded her head as she engulfed me in her firm, yet soft, embrace._

"_When are you leaving?" She had whispered in my ear, her voice was hoarse and made my heartbreak at the sound. She pulled back when I didn't answer right away._

"_Tomorrow." I had replied, looking down at the floor whilst doing so, to prevent myself from seeing her reaction._

_I heard her intake of breath before she spoke softly, "You have school and Charlie's in work, so who's going to pick you up from Seattle?"_

"_Charlie said that his friend's daughter can pick me up, her names Lisa or something." I shrugged, waving it off like it was no big deal._

"_What about school?" She whispered, trying to delay my departure._

_It was your typical Renee; always wanting to do things her own way and not considering what other people wanted. She was so naïve and it was started to wear off on me now and I didn't want to end up like that, I wanted to be independent and individual._

"_Charlie's signed me up for Forks high school," I informed her, "My school, here in Phoenix, will just send them all of my assignments and paperwork. It will all work out fine…"_

The continuous jolt of my seat brought me out of my reverie. A little boy was kicking me in the back of my seat, making my chair jerk forward and the annoying rhythm of his foot to ache my back.

I closed my eyes firmly shut and tried to take my mind off the vexatious juvenile, but to no avail. He just continued to kick my squeaky chair…

Instead, I concentrated on the sound of the business man who was sitting next to me, typing away feverishly on his laptop. The sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard calmed me and took my mind off of the infuriating little boy who was still attacking my back…

"Excuse me," I groaned, twisting around in my seat to find his mother was asleep and he was smirking at my aggravated face.

"Listen, kid," I lectured him, "Feet are for floors, not for the backs of peoples seats."

He scrunched up his face and poked out his tongue, "Listen, _woman_," He retorted, "My feet don't reach the floor, so turn back around and deal with it."

My mouth was hung open in pure and utter shock, as I stared at the kid with wide eyes. He motioned for me to turn back around and I did so, not wanting to make a fuss out of nothing.

I spent most of the flight resisting the urge to sleep, knowing that if I slept now, I wouldn't be able to sleep later and I'd probably end up 'dreaming' again and there was no way that was going to happen in a public place. Instead, I concentrated on my book and listened to the ear-splitting music stored in my iPod.

The kid stopped assaulting my chair after fifteen minutes, his little legs not being able to continue on any further and thankfully, he fell asleep with his head rested on his mother's shoulder, sighing in content.

I sighed at the sight of them just as the captain's voice was projected throughout the plane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have begun our descent to Seattle and will be landing shortly. We'd advise that you wear some form of cover as the weather is currently wet and will continue to be wet for the remainder of the week. Flight attendants prepare the cabin for landing, please." There was a slight crackling noise before the flight attendants ordered everyone to place their baggage in the overhead compartments.

It didn't take long for the plane to land but my next flight departed within a couple of minutes within the previous plane landing. It was a total bummer but what could I do? So I fled to my next flight after retrieving my suitcase and checking in and got on yet another plane to Port Angeles. Luckily, I was only on the small plane for an hour before Charlie's _friend_ picked me up.

As I made my way out of Port Angeles airport, I phoned Charlie to let him know that I had landed safely and asked disdainfully were the girl who was supposed to be picking me up was.

"Now, now, Bella, Leah is a guest; she's staying in our house for a while with her younger brother and mother until they find a new house to live in…" He lectured me, I could almost imagine his face as he said this but I couldn't since I hadn't seen him in years…

"Wait, I thought you lived alone." I interrupted him, my eyes wide in disbelief.

I heard his intake of breath down the receiver, "Well, they only moved in recently because…" He paused momentarily, "I'll let Sue tell you herself."

"Sue?" I asked, that name was vaguely familiar.

"Yes, Sue, you used to hang out with Sue's daughter, Leah, when you were younger and make mud pies in the back garden." He informed me, his voice sounded more gentle and soothing but he cleared his throat and the moment was over.

"Yeah, I remember Leah. Is she here?" I asked, uncertain of what she actually looked like to this day. She used to have long, glossy black hair and a copper coloured skin tone and dark brown eyes. She was incredibly short and always wore jeans and t-shirts.

"Bella Swan, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ring out to the left of me.

"I'll call you back." I whispered into the phone before I spun around and came face to face with Leah Clearwater. She had changed immensely so, she was no longer the small and snotty nosed child she had once been. She was beautiful.

Her hair had been cut off and she now had a short but sophisticated look that made her look much more classy and older than her actual age, which was eighteen. Her face had slight traces of makeup on to add to her refined look.

She was wearing a pair of dark, high-waisted, skinny, jeans with a red tank top, glossy red flat shoes and a black leather jacket to complete the look.

"You look stunning." I complemented her, gesturing towards her skinny figure.

"Oh, please," She trilled, "Bella you've grown up so much, the last time I saw you, you were, like, what? Eight? And I was nine! Time fly's, hey?"

"It sure does." I replied, stuffing my small suitcase into the back of her car and climbing into the front seat.

The drive only took an hour, which flew by due to our never ending conversation of what we'd missed out on in each other's lives.

Leah attended a high school in La Push, making my giddiness of actually knowing someone waver considerably due to the fact that I would be attending a new high school alone…

"Everything will be fine, Bella." Leah reassured me, sympathy clear on her exceedingly gorgeous face, "If not, you just tell me that motherfuckers name and I'll teach them a lesson or two…"

"Leah!" I exclaimed, astounded that she would actually swear.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologised, rolling her eyes in the process.

As I scanned the road ahead, I recognised the small two bedroom house that belonged to my father but Leah continued on passed it.

"Where are you going?" I asked, turning in my seat to look at the house that was getting smaller and smaller the further we got away from it.

"Didn't Charlie tell you?" She asked, astonished.

Clueless, I shook my head.

"Well, Charlie moved out a couple of years ago and bought a much larger house," She informed me, "I can't believe she didn't know that." She whispered to herself.

Impatiently, I bounced in my seat, anticipation getting the better of me. How big was large?

When we pulled up next to a huge house, I almost died of shock.

"I-is this the new house?" I questioned, gazing adoringly at the white, three story _mansion_.

She chuckled to herself, "No, that's the Cullen's house, they're our neighbours. This is _our_ house."

She pointed to a large, but not as large as the Cullen's, house as I gazed at it in awe. It was white, rimmed with black around the windows.

"Wow." I muttered, how in the world did Charlie afford this?!

Leah helped me with my suitcase and led me up to the porch before retrieving a key from her back pocket and unlocking the door before hauling the suitcase in and dropping it onto the floor.

"I'm back!" She called out just as a woman in her late thirties waltzed into the room.

"You must be, Bella." She smiled, engulfing me in a hug, "Long time, and no see."

I just nodded my head, not being able to put a name to the face.

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm Sue Clearwater, Leah's and Seth's mother." She smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs Clearwater." I greeted her rather bashfully.

"Oh, please, call me Sue." She said as she carried my suitcase upstairs to a medium sized bedroom facing the Cullen's household.

Staring out of my bedroom window, I noticed someone gawking at me through a window facing mine directly…

Was that…? No, it couldn't be…

But before I could look any further, Sue's voice brought me out of my reverie. "So, what do you think?" She asked from behind me.

I spun on my heel and noticed the room for the first time, it was perfect. Not too overdone, but not too underdone either.

"I love it." I smiled as I ran my fingers over the purple bedding.

"Great," Sue smiled just as Leah's small shriek came from the other side of the bedroom.

My head and Sue's span in her direction, expecting some sort of killer to be holding a knife to her throat or a gun to her head…

I banished the morbid thoughts away quickly, not wanting to even imagine what that would feel like.

"What is _this_?!" She asked in disdain, a muddy brown sweater in her hands. She was leaning away from it as if it was something nasty…

"Oh, that's my sweater." I replied, retrieving it and dumping it in my bag along with the other contents she had taken out to examine.

She gasped impulsively, "Oh my god, Bella, we need to get you some new clothes!"

* * *

**What do you think guys? I know it's nothing special but it's something, right? I bet you didn't imagine Sue, Seth and Leah living with Charlie in a BIG house, did you? I am so sorry for the late update but I have been to Spain for a week and only got back today so I couldn't update. Unfortunately for you guys, I'm going on holiday to Bulgaria tomorrow as well and won't be able to update there unless I type it up on my iPad. I know, I know, I go on a LOT of holidays. Maybe if I feel like writing I'll do some on the plane? We'll see… ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Boys and bonfires

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- You guys are seriously the best! And because you are all so nice, you have all been treated to a chapter whilst I'm still in Bulgaria! See how much of a nice person I am? Because of my niceness, I expect reviews... ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV:**

"Dinner's ready!" Sue's gentle voice drifted up the stairs.

I put the remainder of my clothes and other essentials into there respectful drawers and other storage spaces and made my way down the stairs and into the dining room where the smell of vegetables and some sort of meat filled my senses.

"Smells delicious." I complimented Sue as I sat down on the cherry wooden chair and dug into the tasty treat which Sue had provided for us.

Leah and Seth made they're way down the stairs but Charlie was unfortunately not home from work yet; Sue had said that he would be home within the hour. I needed to speak with him about how he had gotten all of the money to pay for this ginormous house. Was it because Grandma Swan had passed away and he had gotten a huge stash of money? Or was it due to the fact that Charlie had gotten a promotion in work?

I puzzled over these bizarre thoughts as I finished off my dinner.

"Why exactly did you move here again, Bella?" Seth questioned me with a mouth full of food.

"Don't be so disrespectful!" Sue lectured Seth, "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

"It's okay, Sue. I guess it was because of my mother, Renee, she needs to spend some more time with her husband, Phil. They didn't get married long ago and I'm already driving them apart." I explained, at the mention of 'husband,' Sue's face contorted into a grimace of pain and Seth and Leah reverted there eyes towards there empty plates and began to push the leftovers around with their forks.

I guessed Sue had moved out with her children due to her husband, Harry Clearwater. He must have done something terrible to make them abandon him like that, or maybe something had happened to him... Either way, his family was upset by the mere mention of his name.

After washing my cutlery and plate and storing it away, I made my way to my bedroom.

As I settled down on my bed, exhausted from flying all day, there was a loud knock on my door. Resulting in me shrieking in surprise and near falling off of my bed.

"Bella?" Seth called through my thick, wooden, bedroom, door.

"Come in!" I shouted whilst pulling my hair up into a messy pony.

"Oh, hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come to La Push with myself and Leah tonight?" He muttered awkwardly.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, I'd only just gotten here and already I was getting invited to places! That would never have happened in Arizona!

"Oh, umm, sure." I smiled, scratching my scalp in order to do something with my hands.

"Great, well, were having a bonfire along the beach, so you'll get to meet some of our friends from school. One of Leah's friend is attending and she goes to Forks high school, so at least you'll know someone when you start on Monday," He informed me, "Her names Angela."

I nodded my head along with what he was saying, but not really paying much attention.

"You might want to get ready, my friend is picking us up in twenty minutes." He told me, already retreating from my room.

"Thanks for inviting me along, Seth." I mumbled, making my way to my draw to retrieve some fresh clothes.

"No problem." And then he was gone.

- - - -DOY- - - -

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a white three-quarter-length top, I made my way to the foyer.

"Ready?" Leah asked, linking her arm with mine.

I nodded my head and we made our way into the front garden and waited for our ride to arrive.

As we waited patiently for our ride, Leah began to blabber about the latest gossip in Forks. She warned me not to get too attached to our next door neighbours, the Cullen's, because apparently, they were extremely dangerous. She had rolled her eyes at this point and changed the subject onto to something about a hot boy at the campfire called 'Paul'...

At this point, I had began to loose interest and started to daydream about Renee. How was she coping without me? Was she lonely whilst Phil was working? Did she miss me? Or was she glad to get some peace and quiet? Even though she acted more like a teenager than I did...

I smiled to myself as I thought of how she'd pleaded and grovelled for me to join her in her piano lessons. Claiming that she was too embarrassed to go alone. I'd obviously gone along with it and taken two months worth of lessons with her before she got bored and went off to reading club and yoga...

My thoughts drifted off as I noticed the Cullen's front door open and a short, pixie-like girl emerged, a large bundle of brand new clothes thrown over her arm. She threw them in the garbage at the end of her pathway and dusted her hands off in front of her.

She looked up at me then after hearing a small gasp escape my lips. She was intimidatingly beautiful with her big eyes, which I unfortunately couldn't see the colour of, and short and spiky hairdo. She walked graciously with a small sway in her petite hips.

She smiled up at me timidly before returning to her rather large house.

Just as the door closed with a 'click,' an unfamiliar car skidded to an halt at the end of the driveway.

Leah shook her head whilst laughing as Seth ran ahead of us, exclaiming "Shotgun" as he went.

Myself and Leah climbed into the back, fastening our seat-belts securely, not wanting to be the next victims in a car accident as we were surely going to die at the rate this maniac was going. I highly doubted this uncoordinated 'boy' had a drivers licence; he was incredibly young and would never be able to get a licence in the first place due to his lack of driving skills...

"So, who's this?" The boy asked, reverting his eyes off of the road and gesturing towards me with a grin on his face.

I clutched onto my seat harder as each second went by without the boy returning his eyes to the road. If he could barely drive with the road insight, could you imagine what it would feel like with him not even concentrating?

"Eyes on the road, Jake." Leah ordered him in a low but firm voice, she was taking deep breaths in and out. Probably imagining the different turnouts of our deaths; being crushed by a tree, driving down a ditch... The possibilities were endless...

Jake rolled his eyes before turning back around, earning a sigh of relief from Seth.

I held back a giggle as I told him my name, "Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Beautiful." He said charmingly, flashing me a lopsided grin, "I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake. So you must be Charlie's daughter then... What's it like being the chief of polices daughter?"

I took a long and deliberate breath, "I don't really notice it, I guess, my life would probably be the same if Charlie wasn't a cop. But, I suppose he can be a little intimidating..."

He nodded his head along with what I was saying, "Have you ever been to a bonfire before, beautiful?"

I shook my head as the familiar blush spread across my pale cheeks, "No, but everyone in Arizona used to have them on the beaches. I used to watch them from my bedroom window with my mother."

He smiled at me through the rear view mirror, "Well, your going to love this one."

It was only a fifteen minute drive to the reservation and it was filled with chitchat and excited squeals from Leah as she gushed about Paul.

As we pulled up at a small car park facing the beach, a short girl with a creamy coloured skin tone made her way over to Leah.

"Angela, this is Bella. Bella, this is Angela." Leah introduced us, we shook hands and made our way along the beach.

Angela seemed like a lovely girl that I knew I would get along with. She was your average looking teenager with her sleek black hair and small glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She usually didn't talk much but when she did talk, a smile appeared on everyone's faces, including myself. She tended to snort when she laughed but she didn't seem to care what people thought of her carefree nature. Her laughter was contagious and I found myself laughing on more than one occasion to near every word she uttered.

"Bella was it?" Came Jacobs low and husky voice.

I swivelled around on the piece of driftwood I was perched on and gazed up at him curiously, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you want some marshmallows on a stick or did you want Paul to Hoover up all the grub?" He asked me cheekily.

"Naw, Paul can have it all, I'm not much of a marshmallow fan," I laughed, gazing over at Paul; Leah had been flirting with him relentlessly! But he didn't seem to mind as he had his arm draped over her shoulder and was whispering something in her ear, earning a giggle to escape her lips. Our eyes locked and she winked at me before reaching up and squeezing Paul's muscles, complementing him on the size of them.

I shook my head as Jacob burst out laughing, poking the sand with a stick.

"So, Beautiful, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked me, still fiddling with his stick.

I took a deep breath before telling him what I had told Seth.

"Oh, right," He mumbled before standing up and stretching, "Come for a walk with me?"

"Sure." I replied, standing up before realising how tall he actually was. He was absolutely gigantic! I was like a small shrub compared to his stature.

I was like a shrub in more ways than one; my life was a twisted web of secrets, concealed by the leafs and it had many confusing twists and turns. Too many to count, some of which had been rooted in me since my birth.

Strolling silently along the shore, kicking pebbles as we went along, I went to ask Jacob something just as Jacob opened his mouth to speak, "Sorry, what were you about to say?" He asked me.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you kept calling me beautiful back there? I mean, I'm not exactly your typical Arizona girl or anything..." I droned on.

He smiled at me, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight, "Well, you are, in fact, beautiful. But that's not the only thing, 'Bella' is Italian for beautiful."

"Oh." Was all I uttered as the familiar and slightly annoying blush pooled on my cheeks.

Jacob then progressed onto a different topic, resulting in a flood of relief to wash through me. It was getting a little awkward with all of that 'beautiful' talk, "So, you live with Charlie, correct?" I nodded my head, "And that's next door to the Cullen's, correct?" I nodded my head uncertainly.

I had yet to meet the Cullen's. I'd only met the short and spiky haired one and it was only a glance, not a greeting or a full out conversation. I didn't see why everyone was so obsessed with these 'Cullen' people.' What had they done wrong to deserve this sort of treatment?

He sighed before shaking his head.

"Can you please tell me about these 'Cullen's?' Everyone is talking about them and I haven't even met them!" I asked impatiently, if someone didn't tell me about these 'Cullen's,' I think I'd have to go knock down there door and find out myself.

He huffed as if he was debating whether he should tell me or not, "Well, I've personally never met them before but my dad, Billy, has always told me to stay away from Forks. That's why he got so protective over Sue, Leah and Seth moving in with you guys. He's just a crazy old man with his crazy superstitions."

"What superstitions?" I asked, intrigued by the way he had spoken spitefully towards them.

He shook his head to indicate that he didn't want to speak of them, I could see the vein in his temple pulsing beneath his tanned skin, "Maybe another time. Right now, I just want to be carefree. And besides, I don't even take into consideration what my old man says. It's a load of baloney if you ask me. It just annoys me because of how much he drones on about it. I mean come on, what sixteen year old teenaged boy wants to hear his dad lecture him about a family of 'perilous leeches?'"

What did he mean about 'perilous leeches?' Before I got the chance to ask him, he strode off without me, away from the fire.

"Bella!" Leah's voice called out to me, "Come see this!"

Leah dashed towards me, sand splaying out around her as she did so, "Quick, Embry's going to put some copper chloride on the fire and make it turn blue!"

I laughed lightly a she dragged me towards our group of friends, all of whom we're nudging shoulders or cuddling if they were in a relationship.

"Where did he get the copper chloride from?" I questioned Leah as we came to a halt.

"His dad works for a firework company, Embry can get his hands on stuff like that." She told me, waving it off like it wasn't a big deal.

Embry was bent down on the ground, a pinecone in hand as he poured the colorant onto it, "It's ready, guys." He said, standing up and sweeping the sand off of his shorts.

There were whistles and hoots as Embry flung the pinecones into the flames. It was mesmerising, the way the flames flickered and the sparks popped and showered down like tiny raindrops. The flames licking up towards the star filled sky.

I noticed Jacob again, standing at the other side of the bonfire. He was staring at me intently with a lopsided grin on his goofy face.

I smiled at him and clucked my tongue whilst looking down at my feet. I kept on sneaking glances at him every few minutes, but he'd catch me every time, resulting in his grin to grow wider until his perfectly white teeth were revealed.

I momentarily gasped before regaining myself and shifting my eyes back to the fire. I couldn't let another boy in after Edward.

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I was forced to type this up on my iPad and its not the most ideal of resources to type it up onto either. I know it's ruff but I'm tired and its two hours ahead here in Bulgaria. At least I'm actually updating and not leaving you guys hanging and wanting more (at least I hope you are wanting more...) Next chapter should be up a few days after my return but I return on Sunday so don't be expecting it right away. Also, at least Jacobs in the story now and Seth and everyone else from La Push. Hopefully it makes up for the sheer lameness of a chapter... Update soon:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunions, dreams and jobs

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- Thank you guys for all your kind reviews. I have ****_most _****of this story planned out and it has a lot of extra things than the original twilight. And just so you all know, Bella moved to Forks on a Friday and starts school the following Monday, so she still has Saturday and Sunday before she attends school and meets a certain golden-eyed family;P**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV:**

As the car pulled up onto the curb of my new driveway, Jacob span around in his seat, "Thanks for coming Bella, it was nice meeting you. I think Billy's coming to visit soon, so I guess I'll see you then." He smiled his cheeky grin before ushering me out of the car, Leah and Seth trailing behind us, both arguing about how Leah had been constantly flirting with Paul.

"Does Billy usually hang around with Charlie then?" I asked as we came to a halt.

A grin spread across his face, "Sure he does, they're like two women, always gossiping about rubbish."

Feigning hurt, I placed my hand over my heart, "I'm astounded, Mr Black. Is that really what you think of us lovely ladies?"

He threw his head back in laughter just as the front door opened, revealing an ecstatic looking Charlie, "Dad!" I shouted, a huge smile plastered on my face.

I engulfed him in a hug as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, wanting to keep me to himself, "I've missed you, Bells." He mumbled into my hair, which was getting wet from his tears.

"I've missed you too, Dad." I breathed into his chest.

He pulled back to look down at me, "Just as beautiful as ever." He smiled, tears still streaming down his face and getting caught in his moustache.

I shook my head but didn't comment on it, I'd missed him too much and I didn't want to contradict him right away.

He must have realised that he was crying as he quickly wiped his tears away once he noticed Jacob, Seth and Leah all grinning, silently, behind me; enjoying our father and daughter reunion.

"Is it true that I see Charlie Swan crying, or is it just an illusion of my mind?" Jacob said dramatically.

"Now, that's enough of that, Jake. Of course, I'm not crying, something just flew in my eye." Charlie blushed, still hastily trying to wipe away any evidence of his tears.

"Oh, right, so something flew in both of your eyes then." Jacob guffawed, earning a snicker from Seth, Leah and, of course, myself.

"Give it a rest, Jake and go back home. I'm going to pretend that I didn't see you behind that wheel." Charlie lectured him.

"Yes, sir," He saluted to Charlie, "but I kind of have to drive, ever since Billy got himself put in a wheelchair."

Jacob rolled his eyes as Charlie bowed his head, nodding, "Alright, kid. See you next week for the big game." Charlie said, already retreating into the house, his arm draped lazily over my shoulder.

Only then did I realise that Charlie was in his pyjamas. He must have gotten out of bed to see me...

I smiled at the thought as we both made our way upstairs and into our own separate bedrooms.

- - - -DOY- - - -

Dreams. There irrevocable. You can't change them, force them or make them stop. They're a force to be reckoned with. They always find a way to come, no matter what situation. It's particularly bad for me with my 'condition.' I've always envied people who could dream normally but, unfortunately, this was the way my life was. I may have grown accustomed to it over the years but it always surprised me every once in a while. Sometimes it could be terribly alarming, like this particular night...

_As I sat up into a sitting position, I realised I was in a dirty alleyway. Dustbins surrounding me and tiny mice squeaking as they scurried past me to there homes._

_I dizzily pulled myself up onto my unsteady feet and began stumbling towards the end of the alleyway. It was dark, dingy and smelt faintly of tobacco and alcohol._

_I tripped frequently and after a while, gave up on the whole institution of walking and went on all fours instead._

_There was a soft moaning sound of agony and it most definitely wasn't coming from me. Something was wrong, I could feel it and hear it..._

_As I collapsed at the edge of the alleyway, I noticed a clump of blonde hair laying, messily, on the ground. I picked a clump up and rolled it through my fingers. _

_I felt faint and lightheaded. I'd never felt like this after I'd entered a 'dream.' I must be coming down with something..._

_As I carried on crawling out of the alleyway, I saw spots of red on the floor. I gingerly dipped my fingers into it and brought it to my nose, sniffing it._

_It smelled rusty, like blood._

_I fell backwards onto my hands and scurried away as I realised there was a girl who was passed out on the other side of the road. A mane of blonde hair splayed out around her._

_Loud and boisterous chortles of laughter could be heard in the distance. A large group of men by the sounds of it._

_I reverted my eyes back to the bleeding, lifeless and naked girl..._

_Before I could get a closer look, a flash of white caught my eye. I hesitantly peeled my eyes off of the naked girls body, and gazed to were the flash of white had caught my attention, but it had mysteriously disappeared._

_Something was definitely going on..._

_I looked towards the girls inert body and blinked in shock. The flash of white was no longer were I had originally seen it, as it was crouched over the girls unconscious body, examining her pulse._

_I slowly made my way behind a bin to conceal myself away from the man. He didn't seem to hear as I was a fair distance away. All I could see of him was his blonde hair, as his back was facing me._

_After a few minutes of checking to make sure the woman was still breathing and which bones of hers were broken, he bent down and lifted her into his arms. I wouldn't have thought he would be able to lift her up, he didn't look that strong, but looks could be deceiving._

_With incredible and unrecognisable speeds, the two blondes sped off down the street. The girls limp body still held securely in his powerful arms. Within less than a second, they were gone. Both unrecognisable blurs..._

- - - -DOY- - - -

Waking up Saturday morning was hard, there was a dull throbbing in my head and an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach which was preventing me from sleeping, but that wasn't the only thing that was stopping me from sleeping, there was something else but I couldn't place what it was...

I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand. 6:47.

I groaned as I climbed out of my bed before realising what had woken me up. My dream!

With sudden realisation, I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was still sound asleep, so I made sure to make as little noise as possible so as not to startle them.

After searching the cupboards high and low for something edible, I decided that I would explore the town for the day and get some breakfast whilst I was there.

Without any forms of travel, I was forced to walk there. Making me think about how I would get to and fro school. I wasn't going to allow Charlie to take me in his cruiser. Leah couldn't offer me a ride, as she had to leave earlier with Seth to get to their school in La Push.

That left two options. One: Walk to school everyday, which was least likely due to my lack of coordination. Two: Get a job and earn some money to buy a car. I'd obviously have to walk for the first few months so I could save some money but that was okay, just as long as I eventually got some other form of transport out of it. I could have always asked Charlie for some money, considering he'd suddenly gotten a heap of it, but I wanted to depend on myself for things. Not wait on others to do things for me. I needed to experience what the real world was like and that was going to be impossible if I kept living off of my parents income.

After arriving at a small cafe and ordering myself some toast and a coffee, I plopped myself into one of the plush chairs by the window and sunk my teeth into my toast before bringing my coffee to my lips.

I noticed a stack of newspapers on a small shelf, they were free for the taking, so I gingerly grabbed one and opened it up to towards the back where I knew the job advertisements would be.

After flicking through a few pages, I gave up on the whole institution of finding myself a job just as my eyes fell upon a dull advertisement for your average sporting goods store.

Perfect.

I saved the number into my cellphone and retrieved my bag before exiting the miniature cafe and returning home.

By the time I got back, it was 9:16 and Charlie, Sue and Leah were up and ready. But Seth was still fast asleep in his cosy bed.

After trying to phone Newtons sporting goods store three times, I ended up calling upon Charlie as it went straight through to their messaging service.

"Hey, dad?" I called out.

Charlie came bouncing into the living room, a cup of tea in his hand, "What's up, Bells?" He asked me. He seemed awfully cheery.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you knew where the Newtons sporting goods store was." I said, leaning forward in my seat. I really needed this job.

"Sure I do, why? Did you need something from there? I never would have categorised you as an outdoors sort of person." He said, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he twisted his moustache around his fingers.

I shook my head, "No, I was just wondering," I paused before continuing, "I was thinking of getting a job there."

I looked up at him through my lashes to see his reaction, his eyes widened slightly and he took his hand away from his moustache and folded them in front of him, his eyes now squinting at me, "What do you need a job for, Bella? Is there something your keeping from me? Are you in trouble? I have quite a large stash of money and you now I can, and would, do anything for you."

Did he really believe that I had gotten into trouble in the small amount of time I had been here for? Did he truly believe that I was the type of girl who would get into trouble in the first place? He obviously didn't know me as well as I had imagined, then. If anything, I was your typical quiet girl who spent everyday at the back of the classroom, taking notes and oblivious to everything except for the teacher. I was unnoticed by everyone except, of course, when I was being picked on by the other students. I was a model student, had great grades and didn't complain about anything. And there was no way that anyone would change that about me, I'd hate to be a snob like the other girls in my old school in Arizona.

"Everything's fine, dad. What do you take me for, a child?" I playfully questioned him, nudging his shoulder.

He chuckled before shaking his head, "You were never a child, Bella. You have always been a little woman."

I gently shuddered. It was true. Renee was scatterbrained and could forget easily that she had a younger daughter that needed fending for. At the young age of nine, I was forced to grow up and fend for myself, but I would never even dream of reversing one single detail of my life, even if I was given the opportunity to. I loved my life and every little messed up detail in it.

I sighed, "I was thinking of buying _myself_ a car, I'm in need of-"

But before I could finish, Charlie spoke over me, "No, no, no, let me buy you a car. It's the least I can do since you went through the trouble of moving here." He spoke with authority.

"But dad, I wanted to be able to fend for myself. I need to experience what the real world is like and how am I supposed to do that if I keep taking money off of you?" I guilt tripped him.

He huffed and nodded his head, "I suppose so."

I sighed with relief before remembering what I had wanted to ask Charlie ever since I laid eyes on his massive house, "Speaking of money, were in the world did you get all of the money to afford this place?" I gestured around me.

He scratched the back of his neck before replying, "Well, you probably don't remember this place, but it used to belong to your Grandma Swan before she passed away. I inherited it along with a rather substantial fortune."

"Oh." Was all I said as Charlie jumped up from his chair.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at Newtons."

And with that, myself and Charlie hopped into his cruiser, embarrassingly, and made our way to Newtons sporting goods store. Where, in the future, I would meet a very special customer...

* * *

**A bit of foreshadowing there. Who do you think the special customer is? And who were the two people in Bella's 'dream?' Still in Bulgaria and still updating, guys! I really am nice updating for you guys, I could be having fun in a huge aqua park right now but, oh well;P**


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid, shiny, silver, Volvo

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- I'm back and I'm cold. Great. I'm just going to make this a quick a/n cause I know you guys just want to get on with the story and not just listen to me rant on about nothing in particular. Unfortunately, not ONE of you guessed who was actually going to turn up at Newtons sporting goods store but maybe Edward will be there in future chapters;) Haha, but you'll find out this chapter... So, without further adieu, here's chapter 6! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV:**

Leaning against the small, white, counter at Newtons sporting goods store, I gazed unseeingly out of the glass, window, panel which gave me a clear view of arriving customers or any hooligans who tended to trespass and repel any customers. Not that we got many in the first place... Of course, we had the occasional outsider who would drop in to get some last minute camping gear, but apart from that, we were regularly free to do what we wanted.

I sighed as I flicked through the last few pages of my magazine, I hated magazines but Mrs Newton had insisted that I read it since it wasn't particularly busy at the moment.

It was Sunday morning, a day before school started. Mrs Newton had accepted my job request immediately, apparently nobody had actually wanted the job in the first place. She hired me on the spot, obviously eager for someone, other than her son, to accompany her at work.

Mike Newton, her son, was a sweet boy with blonde hair and a baby face with matching baby blue twinkling eyes. He attended Forks high school and was pleased when I told him of my 'new girl' status. He seemed like one of those guys who was overly helpful, I didn't know how I felt about that. I was used to taking are of myself and I hated to think of him following me around like a lost puppy.

I jumped as the door _dinged_ open, the bell signalling the arrival of a customer.

I smiled up at the burly man who had just entered the shop. I froze once I noticed the size of him. He was intimidatingly tall with bulging biceps and curly black hair. His eyes were a strange, striking, gold and he was filled out, but he was far from overweight. He smiled at me before clapping his hands together mischievously.

"Ahh, so the Newtons got a new one, hey? Wouldn't have thought you as an outdoors sort of girl, too pretty." He smiled cheekily, dimples forming on either side of his strawberry, red, lips.

I blushed but nodded my head, pushing my magazine to one side, "What can I do for you?"

He chuckled, "Well, Bella," He started, gazing down at my name tag. I internally cursed at the stupid badge, why post my name to the world? What if he was some sort of stalker? "First of all, I'm Emmett Cullen. You'll probably be seeing a lot of me, or another member of my family, since we go camping regularly."

"Oh, so, your a Cullen, huh?" I asked, biting my lip at my outwardness.

"That's what they've been calling me." He chuckled as if it were some sort of joke.

I held out my hand to him and he took it into his rather large, yet frosty, hands. I shivered at his touch but passed it off due to the drizzly weather, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bella Swan. I've recently moved in next door to you."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I've seen you around."

We stood silently for a few seconds before I sighed and made my way around the other side of the desk, "Do you need some help or something?"

He blinked, realising where he was and what he needed to do as he'd been unresponsive for a minute or so "Oh, no, I'm fine. I've been here many, many more times then you, so I think I'll get around just fine."

He winked at me before striding off down one of the aisles.

After a few minutes, Emmett called on me uncertainly, "Umm, Bella?"

I strolled down the aisle after him and came to halt next to him, "Need something?"

"Umm, no. I was just wondering how old you were?" He asked, still looking at some sort of flasks.

"Umm, seventeen. Why?" I questioned him. Why would he want to know that? And know, I was definitely rethinking him being a stalker...

"So your in school, right?" He asked, not answering my previous question.

I nodded my head uncertainly.

"Your going to Forks, then, aren't you?" He said, the smile getting wider on his face. Once you got passed all of his beefiness, he was actually quite sweet and childlike. And he didn't seem as intimating as before. One thing was for sure, I liked him much more than Mike. He was too hung up on me, taking in my every move. Definitely stalker worthy...

I nodded my head again, unable to hide the smile that was forming on my face due to his happiness.

"Great," He smiled, if his smile got any wider, I swear it would reach his ears, "I guess I'll see you there."

He walked passed me then, making his way to the cashier desk.

What?! He didn't go to school, did he? He was much too tall, how could that be?

I sighed before making my way after him and scanning his bundle of items through the system. My eyes bugged out at the amount of money this was costing. How in the world did he afford all of this?! He probably wouldn't even use all of it! His parents must have a really good job to afford all of this. It would have taken me years to buy all of this. I wonder how long it had taken his parents, or himself if he had a job, to get all of this money?

- - - -DOY- - - -

_Nobody is staring at you, nobody is staring at you, nobody is staring at you._ I internally chanted to myself. But of course, I wasn't fooling anyone.

I could just imagine people peeking their heads through their curtains and acknowledging my every move. I disregarded that thought immediately and continued to waddle to the bane of my existence through the torrential downpour in my washed-out, muddy-brown, raincoat. School. My shoes sloshed against the sodden ground, making squelching sounds underneath my soaking feet.

Why, of all days, did it have to rain today?

I huffed as the rain became heavier and I could actually see my breath billowing out of my mouth, my lips quivering as it did so.

Could this day get any worse?

Yes. Yes it could.

Obliviously, I wandered sluggishly besides a puddle forming at the edge of the road just as a car came speeding around the corner; hurtling straight through the puddle. I froze and at that precise moment, due to the horrendous momentum of the stupid, shiny, silver, Volvo, the hood of my raincoat swept over my head, revealing my loosely curled hair, courtesy of Leah, and the beautifully assembled outfit, also courtesy of Leah. She really was a nice girl.

In a flash, the car was hurtling towards me. Or, more specifically, the puddle at my feet.

It dashed through it, not even bothering to slow down, resulting in the muddy-brown water to splash up my jean clad legs.

I near cried at the wintry feeling of it as I soaked through my clothes and drenched my hair. It reminded me of the icy feeling of Emmett's hands, but strangely, his hands were much more frostier. Like solid blocks of ice.

Before I could dwell on this absurd, yet arbitrary, thought, I realised my legs were lugging me forward after the descending car.

I knew it was useless but they weren't getting away with drenching me in filthy water. Already, I was beginning to dislike this forsaken town, all because of a stupid, shiny, silver, Volvo owner...

I gave up once the car had turned a corner, disappearing out of my line of vision. I huffed and continued to tread towards Forks High School, muttering under my breath about 'stupid, shiny, silver, Volvo owners...'

After arriving at school, I made my way to the reception area were a lady, in her mid-forties, was typing away feverishly on her old, rundown, computer.

I cleared my throat to let her know of my presence, "Oh, hello, dear, you scared me there for a minute. I thought you were one of those pesky serial killers that have been about. What can I do for you?" She smiled sweetly at me whilst I gaped in shock at her. Serial killers?!

For such a miniature town, a lot was going on inside it...

I shook my head to clear it and began to speak when I noticed a familiar blonde walk by the office, "Excuse me." I mumbled before leaving a confused woman behind her desk as she stuttered after me.

I had _definitely_ seen this girl somewhere. She had long, wavy, golden hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She had beauty, elegance, class and grace and that was usually hard to find, especially at such a young age. Her statuesque beauty was undeniable, she belonged on the cover of a sports illustrated swimsuit issue with her curves, which were all in the right places and piercing golden eyes, exactly the same shade as Emmett's...

I was brought out of my trance when she stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly and deliberately around to face me, "Can I help you?" She asked in an overly helpful voice.

I gulped before shaking my head rapidly.

"Then back off!" She demanded before flicking her hair over her shoulder and turning on her heels.

After returning back to the reception area and getting a slip of paper for each of my teachers to sign, a map of the school and my timetable, I headed to my first class; English, followed by Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Biology and last but not least, Gym.

I hated gym, it was just a way to advertise my clumsiness to the world, or showcasing my hidden talent as I regularly put it.

English seemed to pass in a blur, we were learning about Shakespeare and fortunately, I was a huge fan of Shakespeare and the teacher, Mr Burty, seemed taken with me, for which I was pleased.

I sighed with content as I made my way to Government, this day, in fact, was turning out to be an okay one after you got past the Volvo owner drenching me in filthy water.

I shook my head to clear it as I stepped over the threshold of the classroom, it looked like I was the first one to enter the room, apart from the teacher of course.

He looked to be going through a bundle of paperwork as I cleared my throat to let him know of my presence.

Startled, he looked up into my muddy brown eyes, "Ahh, you must be, Isabella." He said in a rather squeaky voice.

I held back a giggle as I replied, "Just Bella."

"Ahh, right, I'll keep that in mind," He winked at me, "You can sit were you would like."

I nodded my head and turned on my heel, taking a seat at the back of the room. Hoping that nobody's prying eyes would wander to where I would be seated. Alone.

The door opened and in walked a petite girl, for which I recognised to be one of the Cullen's.

She smiled politely at me before taking a seat at the front of room. I rolled my eyes.

Of course someone as intimidatingly beautiful as her would want to get full attention and all eyes from the class. She was wealthy, stylish and undeniably attractive although I did not bend that way whatsoever...

I quietly chuckled to myself as the door swung open and in walked the rest of my other fellow classmates. I back-pedalled immediately when I recognised a stunning, bronze-haired, goddess enter the classroom. Raindrops dripping into his eyes from the strand of hair that concealed his forehead.

I couldn't move, feel, think or form a coherent sentence. Just unidentifiable words. Everyone of my senses seemed to have vanished but one still remained; my uneven, frantic and laboured breathing.

I sat at the back of the classroom, hyperventilating and near falling off of my stool as I did so. The room was loosing its colour and began to blur as my head span in circles, threatening to explode. The babbling of voices was diminishing and get more distant every passing second that seemed to drag on. My head fell into my hands dizzily as I tried to focus on the teacher and make sense of what he was saying as he began the lesson. The slam of the door as a late student entered the classroom sent a shock-wave through my quivering body as my arms began springing goosebumps.

The late person, who I recognised to be Angela, made her way towards me before halting in front of me, "Is anybody sitting here?" She asked, her face a blur of tomato red.

I shook my head and groaned at the pain from my forming headache, "No, you can sit there." I slurred, beginning to get more queasier and queasier as she waved a hand across my dazed face, trying, unsuccessfully, to remove me from my trancelike state.

But my eyes were trained on the back of the bronze-haired boy who seemed to be talking quietly to the petite girl for whom he was seated next to. He reached a snow-white hand back and ran it through the strands of his thick hair, withdrawing the hair from his eyes.

Within an instant the world grew ominously dark, like someone had turned the light off, and started spinning in the wrong direction.

_Edward_, was the last thought that passed through my mind as I felt my body jerk off of the stool, the blackness already taking over me. The sight of Edward in the photo I had hidden inside the draw of my bedroom dressing table was etched into my mind permanently.

* * *

**Happy that Bella's finally in school? And that she's finally seen Edward, not met him officially yet, but seen him none the less? Please just write a quick few words in the form of a review, I really do appreciate it and thank you for all of your kind reviews already:) Update soon:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Painfully reunited

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Now presenting, chapter 7! ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV:**

I groaned, tracing the contours of the small bump that was protruding from my forehead, wincing as a sharp shooting sensation pierced my already clogged mind. I tried to rid my consciousness of any thoughts and, instead, concentrated on getting back onto my seat.

I unsteadily leaned on my shaking hands, willing myself to not fall back down, injuring me further, no doubt.

But just as I hitched my leg up, an icy hand applied minimal force to my forehead, guiding it back down to the ground whilst cushioning the back of my neck with their frosty hand, sending a shiver down my spine.

Shocked to the point were my brain couldn't function and, apparently, my speech, I slurred drunkenly but no one seemed to gather what the meaning of my words were, I couldn't even fathom what I was trying to say.

I groggily opened my blurry eyes, as somebody tucked my hair behind my ears with light, feather-like touches.

My eyes darted everywhere as a small gathering of my class surrounded me, whispering in hushed voices and laughing at me mechanically as I tried to enigmatically find out any information from this strange group of people who seemed to be doubling in size around me, gazing at me attentively.

My eyes finally focused on the angels face as he gazed down at me, a dark and twisted expression on his flawless face, like he wanted to eat me or wished for a hole to appear underneath me and gobble me up. I wouldn't mind either; him eating me would be a compliment and a hole swallowing me up would rid me of my unceremonious arrival to this school.

He was standing a fair distance away from me but I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between him and Edward...

Edward, with his strange shade of messy auburn hair that fell into his piercing green eyes, which bore into my own affectionately. The way my name rolled off of his tongue like the sweetest of honeys or the caress a baby received after being placed in its waiting mothers arms for the first time, gave me the confidence I most definitely needed, and assured me that he liked me as much as I liked him.

And that's when it hit me.

It _was_ Edward.

He was standing their in the form of a modern-day beauty, but, somehow, he was different. His hair may have still been its usual messy brawl and his stifling beauty was most definitely present. He wasn't the same in the sense that he now glared at me with such intense, hate-filled, eyes that seemed to look through my normal facade and see me for the real bizarre _thing_ I was. For I wasn't normal, and I didn't want to be. If I were to be normal, I would have never have met Edward. And a world without Edward was lifeless and dull. I'd experienced it, but, now, after banishing near every thought of Edward from my hectic mind, every thought and feeling and emotion resurfaced and so had Edward, from his grave...

Was I in heaven or was I dreaming?

Edward was supposed to be dead. But here he was, giving off his aesthetic pleasure, whilst looking down at me which such intensity and confusion it was mind-boggling.

He seemed to be pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb and moving his lips without uttering an audible word.

I reached out a shaky finger in front of me and blinked rapidly, trying to focus my vision, everything was blurry and out of shape. I slapped my hand against my arm and pitched it tentatively.

"Ouch." I mumbled, reeling from the small shoot of pain in my arm. I sat bolt upright, knocking my head against the petite girl who had been tucking my hair out of my face and cradling my head in her hands, preventing it from lying on the uncomfortable floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed with concern.

We had clashed heads pretty forcefully, why wasn't she holding hers in agony?

I started to quiver in her icy clutches, gazing up at Edward with astonishment.

"Maybe you should let her go, Alice." Edward spat, scowling at Alice menacingly.

He was definitely different, I just didn't know the cause of his indifference, and more importantly, how in the world he was here!

It had been a over a hundred years since his birth, and still, he was roaming the face of the earth as if it were no big deal. Still as young and fresh since the day I had first laid my eyes on his mind-blowing face.

Now, as I gazed at him, I noticed something else; he wasn't wearing the attire I had always imagined him in, in my day and age. He was wearing something much more mind-numbingly attractive.

A pair of black skinny jeans adorned his legs and a white v-neck t-shirt clung to his well defined abs, making my heart hammer rapidly.

He scowled at me and cursed under his breath before storming out of the room, muttering something about 'delicious' and 'strawberries...'

A huff sounded beside me and I turned my head and came face to face with Alice, "Ignore him," She muttered, rolling her eyes in the general direction of the closing classroom door, she extended her hand out to me, "I'm Alice, you must be Isabella?"

"Just Bella." I smiled, reaching out my hand as she enveloped it in her tiny, yet rock solid, grasp.

I flinched at the frostiness of her skin and she quickly removed her hand from my own, smiling at me sheepishly.

"How's your head?" She questioned, but as the words left her lips, her eyes went completely blank of sight and her body went limp as she gazed, unseeingly, into my eyes.

"Alice?" I whispered unsurely. She was starting to freak me out, but I was glad, for one, that everybody had returned to their respective seats, leaving myself and Alice to be hunched over on the ground.

She shook her head to clear it and looked at me for a moment, "You'll be fine," She informed me, before leaping to her feet, "I'll see you at lunch."

She darted to her seat within a flash and retrieved her handbag before trailing after the identical twin of Edward.

Maybe he was a descendant of Edward...

No, Edward couldn't have children, since he was dead!

I sighed theatrically, before taking my seat and flipping open my textbook and resting my head in my hands.

Today was undoubtedly the most confusing day of my life, even more confusing than the day I had found out that everybody didn't have the ability I possessed.

Yep, I was one of a kind. And so was my life.

The day seemed to plough on and much to my dismay, lunch time arrived much too soon.

I groaned as I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the cafeteria. Alone, once again.

Angela had promised me that she would sit with me at lunch, but unfortunately, she was no were to be seen.

I suppressed a sigh and walked around aimlessly through the small gatherings of animatedly talking teenagers as they stared at me, whispering about my collapse earlier on in the day.

"I heard she fainted because she's on drugs." A girl named Lauren had gossiped to her friend, Jessica. They had both giggled and watched my every move, a smirk planted on either of their faces.

I clenched my jaw and continued to search for a seat, my eyes fell upon an empty table and I immediately staked my claim.

I flopped down into the plastic seat and began to pick apart my unwanted pizza, sighing exasperatedly.

"Bella!" A familiar voice trilled from across the cafeteria.

I looked up in wonder, searching for Alice.

She was standing on her tippy toes across the hall, waving at me and gesturing to the seat across from her.

I looked over my shoulder, making sure that she wasn't calling upon another Bella. I turned back around and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella Swan!" She called out, her voice vibrating off of the walls, making everyone's prying eyes turn to me and gaze at me peculiarly.

I picked up my bag and lunch tray and made my way over to her table were Emmett, Alice, a familiar blonde haired girl, a honey-blonde haired boy and Edward were seated, looking more like a model than they had the right to.

Jessica and Lauren glared daggers at me as I walked passed their table, huffing and flicking their hair over their shoulders as they did so.

"What is it?" I asked Alice sharply, standing behind the empty seat in front of her. I hated attention.

Edward did a double take, glaring at me as he tried to puzzle me out, but I couldn't let that happen.

I couldn't allow anybody else get close to me. I'd end up hurting them and I couldn't let that happen. It had happened before and I certainly was not going to let the past repeat itself.

If I let somebody in, they'd try to figure out my secrets and I'd end up being some sort of test subject at some science department across the country.

And at that moment, I vowed to myself that I would never let another person get to me the way Edward had. I couldn't.

"Sit." Alice ordered pointedly.

"I'd rather not." I muttered, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella Swan." Emmett chortled from his seat.

I smiled lopsidedly at him, "Hi, Emmett."

"Wait, do you know _her_?" The blonde haired girl asked Emmett threateningly, gesturing towards me with disdain.

"Yes, baby. Bella and I met in Newtons sporting goods store yesterday, she works their." He informed her, looking quite fearful as the blonde girl glared at him.

She huffed and continued to check her manicured nails.

It didn't escape my notice how Emmett had called her 'baby' and I realised, a little late, that they must be an item.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, my boyfriend, Jasper, and Edward. You've already met myself and Emmett." Alice gestured to each of them as they waved at me, apart from Rosalie and Edward.

I'd already met Rosalie before, I'd seen her in the hallway earlier on, actually I'd stalked her but I'd be damned if I hadn't seen her before that. I knew I had. I just couldn't place where.

As strange as it may sound, it was quite comical because Alice had implied that I had never met Edward before and I had known him longer than I had known anyone of them.

I smiled at each of them as Alice sighed dramatically, "Just sit down, Bella. You can't stand forever."

Edward shook his head and reverted his gaze to the window, a small lopsided grin on his face. What was so funny? Had I missed some sort of inside joke?

I took a deep breath and took my seat next to Emmett, cradling my bag to my chest.

"So," Alice began, "you've just moved in next door, right?"

I nodded my head, my thoughts elsewhere as I scanned the trays full of food that lay in front of each of them, all of them untouched.

"Wait, are you and Emmett related?" I asked, bewildered, I vaguely remembered Emmett saying that he was a member of the Cullen family and I had saw Alice taking out the trash a couple of days ago.

"Umm, no, we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen." She informed me, her eyes downcast.

"When?" I asked, sneaking a brief glance towards Edward who was still staring out of the window.

She immediately tensed at my words, "Edward was adopted first, followed by the twins, Rosalie and Jasper, Emmett and finally, myself."

I brightened up considerably at her words, but realised too late that they wouldn't help me, at all, in finding out about _this_ Edward. I deflated as quickly as I had become more eager and went back to sneaking inconspicuous glances at Edward.

I gave up after a while, huffing and trying to wipe the muddy stains off of my top with a napkin but to no avail. I groaned and threw the napkin onto the table, closing my eyes and resting my head on the back of the chair.

"Is your head still hurting?" Alice asked me, worry evident in her voice and facial expression.

"No," I reassured her, "It's just some stupid, shiny, silver, Volvo drove through a puddle before school and soaked me."

Everyone at the table began to snigger at my words and I felt my face ignite into flames, "What's so funny?" I snapped, crossing my arms and scowling at each of them in turn.

"Guilty." Emmett laughed, holding his hand up by his head, surrendering.

"What?!" I boomed, near jumping out of my seat.

"Keep your voice down," Emmett chastised me, leaning closer to me as he did so, "Edward lost a bet, so I got to drive his car to school for a week. That puddle just came our of nowhere." He chuckled sarcastically.

My hands balled into fists at my sides and I didn't utter a single word until Alice brought me out of my wrathful thoughts.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alice asked me whilst I was ogling Edward. She pushed the tray towards me encouragingly after Edward had turned to me, looking at me with his nose turned up, a disgusted look on his glorious face.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted, still not taking my eyes off of Edward as I bit my lip nervously, a force of habit.

Alice sighed before unfolding her arms and passing me a can of coke, "At least have a drink."

I unwillingly tore my eyes from Edwards strong glare and popped open the can of coke, moistening my lips with it as I took a sip, "Thanks." I muttered, my face burning a light shade of pink.

"No problem," Alice smiled, her pearly white teeth gleaming in the overcast light the windows provided, "What do you have next?" She added eagerly.

I took my timetable out of my bag, glancing at it briefly before zipping it back away, "Biology."

There was a loud groan of annoyance coming from Edward as he dropped his head into his hands, running his long fingers through his dishevelled hair.

Alice slapped his head playfully and shot him a look, "Great, you get to spend a lesson with Edward. How fun." She said sarcastically, still glaring daggers at her stepbrother.

I pried the coke from my lips and was about to place in on the table, when the bell rang, breaking my concentration and resulting in the can of coke to go tumbling onto my lap, the contents of it soaking through my jeans.

"Shoot." I cursed, hastily wiping at the sticky liquid with a napkin.

"Oops, we should go and get you cleaned up." Alice said in a motherly way as Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the cafeteria as the other students cleared out, gazing at our table with longing and questioning glances.

Rosalie smirked at me as Alice guided me to the bathroom, saying that she'd get me cleaned up in no time and nobody would notice.

I didn't care. I had already had been soaked by Emmett in his stupid, shiny, silver, Volvo...

After taking care of the coke incident, myself and Alice went our separate ways, me near sprinting to my biology class. I couldn't be late on my first day!

"Sorry. I'm. Late." I uttered breathlessly, my eyes meeting with Edward for a brief second before the door slammed shut behind me, sending my hair flying around me and in Edwards general direction.

He immediately looked away, concealing his nose and mouth with his hand.

What was he doing?

But before I could figure out this bizarre creature, the teacher, Mr Banner, gave me a lecture on punctuality, after he was finished berating me, I was told to take my seat and that's when I noticed the only free stool in the classroom.

Of course, it would have to be next to, no other than the Edward Cullen.

I waited with baited breath as I took my seat next to him, but he didn't utter a word as my chair scraped across the floor, resulting on goosebumps to spring on my arm from the ear-splitting sound.

The tension between us throughout the lesson was tangible, he didn't even spare me as much as a second glance, or a glare.

I didn't care which, just as long as he actually took notice of my presence.

It was unfair and it was beginning to grate on my nerves.

The lesson wore on and still, Edward never removed his hand from his face, it was like it was glued to it.

Did I smell _that_ bad?

I sniffed my hair self consciously, but to my relief, it smelled of my favourite strawberry shampoo.

I relished in the smell of it before turning back to Edward, a scowl planted on my face.

If it wasn't me that smelled, what was with him blocking his airways?

I shook my head and focused my attention on the teacher as he began the lesson.

Throughout the lesson, Edward made sure to keep his distance from me, only interacting when absolutely necessary or when instructed to and I hung on every word he mentioned, even if it was only about biology.

And as soon as the bell rang, Edward was out of his seat in a flash, not even bothering to retrieve his bag from underneath table or his other belongings.

I gathered his paperwork and other possessions and placed them inside his bag, running out of the classroom with them and down the corridor.

Of course, running was a good opportunity to fall over and, of course, being the clumsy person I am, I went tumbling towards the floor.

As my face was about to kiss the floor, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up to my feet, "Watch we're your going." Edwards velvety soft voice was like music to my ears. My heart leapt and bound at the sound of his delicious voice and intoxicating fragrance as it filled my senses and made me swoon uneasily.

"H-here's your bag." I stuttered, handing it to him with averted eyes.

He seemed to realise where he was and who he was speaking with, as he quickly stalked away, a pained look in his eyes.

I sighed and trod off to my next lesson, my heart already sinking from being away from him. I desperately wanted the electric current that had been present in biology to pass between us again. I craved it, but much to my dismay, and relief, he wasn't in my gym class.

However, Mike Newton was, and he seemed pleased by this factor and even asked me to be his partner! I was in shock; nobody _ever_ wanted to be my partner. But then I realised that he had never seen me play before, and would most likely dump me by the end of the lesson, preferring a more sportier partner for future lessons.

After returning home from school that night, I rapidly climbed the stairs, not even bothering to greet Sue as she dusted the mantelpiece. After near breaking my bedroom door off of its hinges, I retrieved the picture of Edward from my chest of drawers, his astonishing green eyes gazed up at me, transfixed. His eyes never leaving mine.

And that's when I realised, why did he now have black eyes?

* * *

**Okay so the first day of school is officially out of the way. Like it or not? I know some of you wanted Edward to remember Bella but I already have most of this story planned out and it would change a lot of things in it. He will remember her, just not yet. So with that said, please send me a quick review telling what you think of this chapter:) Update soon:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Were all human beings, right?

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- This is basically a filler chapter, sort of, but it does answer some untied knots.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**:

With water cascading from my dark curls that clung to my forehead and onto my face, I let out a soft wail of confusion and regret and allowed my face to collapse into my hands.

Why had I even agreed to leave _him_ in the first place? It wasn't as if I could catch his infectious disease; there were plenty of diagnosis's and cures for it in _my_ era.

I took a long and relaxing breath as I climbed to my feet, taking in the picturesque scene before me.

After finding the picture of Edward, I had stuffed it into the back pocket of my washed out jeans and stormed off into the back garden that gradually transformed into a majestic forest full of life and promises of shelter from the sky's as they unleashed their tiny raindrops upon me.

Of course, me being unlucky and all, I happened to stumble upon a cosy looking log and, unfortunately, their was a gap in the overhanging canopy above it, allowing the icy sheets of relentless downpour to drench me in its frostiness.

Now, as I gazed around me in wonder and elation at the never ending expanse of trees and moss covered rocks and logs, I thought back to my first experience in Forks high school.

It hadn't been as terrible as I had imagined it would be, but overall, I seemed to hate it more than I liked it. I mean who in their right mind would find such a place exhilarating? Especially now that my long dead _friend_ was now roaming around as if nothing had transpired between us.

It was absolutely maddening!

Shaking my head and muttering under my breath about clearing my thoughts, I uncertainly began to trod towards the gap in the trees.

But just as my foot hit the hard ground, a low growl sounded from within the trees.

I scanned them quickly, expecting the supposed 'serial killer' to be lurking in the shadows, waiting to attack its next victim.

Just as I came to the conclusion that there were no serial killers or any other sort of human eating predators that were waiting to strike, my eyes fell upon the glorious figure of Edward, a murderous scowl of torment and hatred planted on his face.

I cowered back a step in shock and terror at the refrained mask of indecision that graced his face, waiting for the unspoken decision that was clear in his guarded eyes.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, he started to retreat from his hiding place, a look of pure annoyance on his face and a look of regret in his sparkling... golden eyes...?

I could have sworn they were black the last time I saw him... and green before that...

I shook my head to clear my obviously sleepy vision and gazed back over to where he was previously hovering, but, somehow, in the short amount of time I had closed my eyes, he had vanished into thin air.

Confused and slightly annoyed at his sudden departure, I began to go in the direction I had assumed he had taken, but as I stalked through a low hanging canopy, my foot got caught on the root of a branch. Trying with all of my might to tug my foot free from its spiky clutches, I tumbled forwards as my foot made an earsplitting and resounding crack.

Before I could register what had happened, my head was buried in a pile of twigs and crusty leaves as an ear-piercing shriek emitted from my mouth, resulting in the nearby creatures to scurry away in fright from my unexpected outburst.

Hefting myself up to my shaking foot, I scrambled back to the log I had been perched on earlier, lifting my foot gently up to rest on my other leg.

I gently prodded it with my finger, feeling dainty and weak at the immense amount of searing pain that shot throughout my ankle and my foot.

Wincing as I struggled to peel away my boot and sock before noting the sickening purplish bruises that were taking form around the swollen areas of my foot.

I groaned in annoyance as I realised this would result in another trip to the hospital.

_Perfect_, I thought sarcastically as I struggled to my foot and hobbled back to the house, holding onto passing trees for support,_ just what I needed to start the first week of a new school._

- - - -DOY- - - -

"Ok, it looks like you've gotten yourself a hairline fracture," My new doctor, Dr Cullen, informed me as he gazed down at the x-ray results, examining them briefly as he began to fill in some paperwork, "It should heal fairly quickly, four to eight weeks to be precise. We're going to have to fix a plaster cast on the bottom half of your leg to your foot. You'll be given crutches to manoeuvre yourself around without applying pressure or weight onto your foot and a physiotherapist will instruct you on how to use crutches including tackling stairs safely, unless you've used them before, of course."

Clearing my throat, I gazed up at the male, blonde haired, god as my eyes zeroed in on his golden ones, "A physiotherapist will not be needed, I've been on crutches many of times and I'm sure I'll grow somewhat accustomed to them again."

He cleared his throat and flashed me a tight smile, "Of course, anything for the chief of polices daughter."

I scowled at him but he didn't seem to notice as he began to frantically write in his neat scrawl across the clipboard in his arms.

In the intense silence that transpired between us, I admired his exquisite appearance; the way his pale skin seemed to shimmer in the bright lights of the white hospital room, his golden hair that was swooped to one side in a stylish and sophisticated way and his soft eyes that seemed to melt like butter on a warm, summers, day.

The profound beauty of this caring man stunned me, making me speechless and awestruck. But that wasn't the only reason I reacted this way...

He _must_ have been related to the Cullen's in some shape or form, I had never seen someone so painstakingly beautiful as this rather large family.

"Are you Alice's father?" I asked rather uncertainly but desperately wanting to know the answer.

"Why yes I am," He chuckled, "are you a friend of my daughters?"

I nodded my head slightly, biting my lip, "I suppose you could say that."

"Well, any friends of my children, is considered a friend of mine," He smiled so genuinely affectionate, I near swooned at the sight of it, "I don't believe Alice has ever mentioned you, but I believe that's because you've only recently moved to Forks, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I recently moved in next door to you, I guess I just never had enough time to introduce myself, sorry about that." I muttered, biting my lip in a force of habit and scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

He chuckled softly, revealing his gleaming white set of teeth to me, "That's rather alright, Bella. I'm sure we can make up for the loss of time. How about you come over for tea sometime throughout the week? Give yourself some time to recover and then introduce yourself to the rest of my family, though I'm sure you've already met Alice's adoptive siblings."

"Umm, that would be great." I exclaimed, genuinely happy to be meeting and actually getting along with new people.

A smile lit up his face as he placed the clipboard on the edge of the hospital bed and bent down to examine my foot further, "Fantastic, you may come over whenever your ready to. Just give Alice the heads up so we can get some food prepared."

It never seized to amaze me how often I was in some sort of accident, whether it was a tumble or a brawl, in which case I would be casually walking along a corridor or sitting in a classroom full of hormone crazed teenagers and someone would randomly trip me over or push me down until I felt physically and mentally drained. I, being a very obvious klutz and a 'keep to themselves' sort of girl, would never fight back to their common assaults.

My mother didnt seem to care, she would just tell me that they would soon get bored of me and move onto another victim. Hearing these harsh words had hit me where it hurt and I couldn't help but imagine the next innocent victim to be attacked by the ravenous animals, also known as people.

I winced at the thought of another clumsy, geeky and quiet girl or boy, much like myself, walking along the long corridor of my old school as a jock swiped the books out of their weak arms, resulting in the books to scatter across the floor and pieces of paper to splay out around them as surrounding teenagers giggled and gossiped at their demise.

They were truly like animals, feeding and hunting off of the weak until they were empty, lifeless souls who wondered around with an aura of depression. The predators would only subside once they'd had enough, but before long, they'd be a new catch for them to feast on and sink their teeth into.

I wondered whether there were victims in our school who suffered from this torture, who were discriminated against because of the colour of their skin, or the shade of their hair, or even from their origins. It was ludicrous and nobody deserved to be treated that cruelly.

_We were all humans beings, right? _I thought as the cool fingers of Doctor Cullen traced the contours of my swollen foot.

- - - -DOY- - - -

Stepping over the threshold of the new home I now shared, I dumped my jacket on the floor and hopped over to the living room on my crutches.

"Bella!" Leah squealed in a high soprano of shock, "what happened? Where have you been? Why didn't you call me? You had me worried sick!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, hating the attention and all of the drama, "Calm down, Leah. I'm fine, it was just a little trip, that's all."

"Just a little trip?!" She shrieked, hurting my ears with her high squeals, "Bella, your foot and half of your leg is covered in hideous white stuff. What happened?"

I sighed before telling her about my days adventures, "I took a walk in the forest outback and my boot got caught on a branch. I tripped over and I've fractured my ankle."

"Oh, Bella, why did you go away and do that? You could have waited for me!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and shaking her head in disappointment.

"Well, I didn't intend for _this_ to happen." I muttered, gesturing towards my stiff foot.

She huffed before returning her attention to the TV and flicking through the channels until she found a chick flick.

Halfway through the devastatingly awful movie, I turned to Leah, a look of what I suspected to be confusion on my face.

"Hey, Leah?" I called out uncertainly.

"Uh-huh." She hummed, still transfixed on the women dressed in pretty pink dresses on the TV.

"What's all of the talk about these serial killers?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers as a blush spread across my cheeks.

She quickly turned towards me, a look of pure horror and shock plastered on her face, "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, some teacher mentioned it during school, today." I answered, waving my hand like it was no big deal, but obviously, people supposedly being murdered was a big deal.

"Oh, well, you know the Cullen's, right?" She asked unceremoniously, "well, they are supposedly some sort of... creature. I don't really know the details but my dad used to warn us of them constantly. That's part of the reason he's..."

"He's what?" I prompted, eager to know the answer to this absurd situation.

"He's, well, he's..." She took a deep and calming breath to steady herself, "he's in a mental institution."

I gasped in shock, not being able to even consider Harry Clearwater as a mentally unstable sort of man, "What happened?"

"He believes that he's a wolf." She whispered in a low monotone, it was barely audible to my ringing ears.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

_He believed he was wolf?_ I thought in disbelief.

She sighed in defeat as she enlightened me on this spellbinding catastrophe, "As I said before, he believes that he's a wolf and that his genes had passed onto Seth, claiming that girls couldn't become a shapeshifter like himself. He would always say such strange things and encourage Seth to hang out with other supposed shape-shifters. He listened, of course, being the dumb-ass he is and that's how we met Jacob and everybody. When we informed them of our dads situation, they couldn't believe their ears, saying that they hadn't heard anything about being a shapeshifter. He was sent to a mental institution the very next day by my mother. She was scared for his health and quite frankly scared for the well-being and safety of her children and herself."

She silently wiped a tear away before it could escape her eyes, "My mum didn't have a job and without my dad, she was useless. She became depressed and that's when I decided to take matters into my own hands and phoned some of my mums close friends. All of them declined our self-invitation to their already _bustling_ homes, so I continued to search and that's when I found your dad. He was a close friend of Harrys and accepted us right away, saying he was sorry for our loss and embracing us with warm arms, taking us into his home and taking care of us like we were his own."

When she had finished her heart-throbbingly awful speech, I gently reached my hand out to rub her shoulder in what I hoped to be a soothing manor.

"Thank you, Bella. For listening I mean." Leah smiled coyly as a wave of understanding washed over me.

"What did you mean by 'he was sorry for our loss?'" I asked hesitantly, terrified of her awaiting reply.

She closed her eyes tightly shut and exhaled rather loudly, "He died a few weeks later."

* * *

**A/N- I know its nothing much but at least we're getting somewhere; some things have been developed, for instance Leah's dad and the 'serial killers.' Oh, and we've met Carlisle:) **

**Please leave a quick few words on what you think:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Waiting, trips and Vampires?

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- Okay, so I was disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter, but hopefully there will be more for this chapter. After all, it is a ****_lot _****different than the original twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV:**

As I gazed unseeingly out of my bedroom window and into Edwards empty bedroom, I contemplated whether I should just knock and get it over with or wait and see if he would miraculously return to school. He hadn't been in for nearly a week and if he didn't attend school any sooner, I would have to write a formal complaint to the school and demand to know why they hadn't confronted Mr and Mrs Cullen for their son's abnormal disappearances and behaviour.

I mean, what kind of deluded parents would allow there child to spend days -weeks even- off of school without punishing them in some shape or form? Even forcing them to attend was a better solution and was most definitely more practical a solution...

I needed to speak with him and I needed to speak with him as soon as possible before I lost my mind!

It just wasn't conventional!

But then again, what exactly was conventional about this situation? Edward _shouldn't_ be here, as much as I wanted him, no, _needed_ him to be here, it wasn't of normality for your boyfriend -or whatever he had been- to travel nearly a hundred years into the future and despise you with all of his heart. It just wasn't fair!

I had even drawn up the conclusion that Edward had the same gift I possessed but with reversed roles; he could travel into the future, whereas I could travel into the past. It would also explain his mysterious disappearance...

How else could someone just disappear off of the surface of the Earth, completely unnoticed (except for myself of course...)

There was no other rational explanation for it, so without delaying my 'dreams' any longer, I clambered into my bed and drifted off to sleep, cradling my knees to my chest and letting the tears silently escape my heavy eyes.

All of my blubbering had come as quite a shock to me. I usually wasn't the type of girl who would cry at any given moment. I mean, what exactly was the point of wasting tears? Crying doesn't heal a grazed knee or ease the type of heartbreak that is really just embarrassment in disguise. But ever since I had laid my eyes on Edward Cullen, I had cried seventeen years worth of tears for the first real pain I had felt in my life. Edward was a changed _person_, if that's what he truly was, and it wasn't for the better. I had willingly handed my heart over to him and he had taken it greedily and hid it somewhere far out of my reach. He'd unlocked a chest of emotions and unleashed them upon me. Condemning me to reveal the deepest and darkest secrets of my life.

I hated _it_. And I hated _him_.

He had given me the chance of freedom, allowing myself to actually sit down and have a heart to heart conversation with myself. I had finally unburied the grave of my past and let my emotions take over me. And I hated him for it.

How could he extract such strong feelings from me, when nobody else had succeeded in doing so? How could he burden me with such emotions, when I had tried so unbelievably hard to keep them bolted away from everybody else in my life? How could he make me feel all of these strange and unclear feelings towards him after all he had done to me? Dying and all...

I was beyond breaking point; I was broken beyond repair. Edward may try all he want to fix me but nothing could change the current state and predicament I was lodged in.

He couldn't even begin to dissect my ability of time travelling, he didnt even know it himself yet, so how could he?

It didn't escape my notice how I had said 'yet', but I cased away that particular thought for further dissection when I wasn't on the verge of crying. Again.

I had never felt so worthless and wanted at the same time in all of my seventeen years. Worthless because he seemed to hate me with a strong and undeniable passion, and wanted because, why else would he have been spying on me in the forest when I had fractured my ankle?

- - - -DOY- - - -

Wondering through the school corridors with a map under my nose and crutches supporting either side of me, I tried dashing off to my next class which consisted of a dazzling _once_ green-eyed boy who was _supposed_ to be situated beside me, but, unfortunately, the seat was empty and I was already late...

Sighing, I launched my bag underneath the table as Mr Banner continued on with his _exciting_ news.

"Okay, class, because you have all worked so hard this term, I've organised an environmental biology camping trip for you all," He informed us as he whizzed around the classroom, distributing letters in a haste as students eagerly analysed the sheets of paper with measuring eyes, "We'll be there for around three days, maybe more depending all on how well you all behave and how much information we receive for our quiz in two weeks time."

A round of groans sounded from around the classroom as people quickly lost interest, "Of course, it's got to have _something_ to do with Biology, so we'll be engaging in numerous activities such as bird watching, star gazing, learning about a variety of plants and animals and visiting several natural areas that represent different habitats. It will be very good for your general knowledge quiz and could come in handy sometime in the near future." He said, oblivious to the classes sudden disinterest.

I, in fact, seemed to be the only cheerful one in the classroom as, if Edward was no longer attending school he would be excluded from the trip due to not being here to get his parents permission and get a letter signed.

It was like an internal battle with myself constantly. One minute, I'd need him beside me so badly that it was almost unbearable, and another moment, I'd want him away from me like he carried an infectious disease.

How ironic...

With a smirk planted on my face, I placed the letter into my bag and returned my attention to the teacher as he began his lecture on safety precautions whilst in the wilderness.

He could have taught this before I had gone and gotten my ankle fractured, but no, he would leave it a week late. So predictable.

Forced to hitch a ride with Angela due to my current state, we drove along the empty road until we arrived at Charlie's house.

"Wow, I didn't know your house was _this_ big." Angela exclaimed in awe, gazing up at my home with an awestruck expression.

"Would you like to come in? Have a look around?" I asked sheepishly, reaching for my crutches and positioning them on either of my arms.

She nodded her head enthusiastically before climbing out of her small car and bouncing around to help me out, as I was currently struggling.

The euphoria was actually surrounding her in a bubble as she ushered me up the path, my belongings in her fragile arms as she smiled in anticipation of actually seeing the interior of my new home.

Plopping myself down onto my bed, I breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion as Angela stared out of my window with an uncertain and calculating expression.

"Hey, Bella, is that Edward?" She questioned me incredulously, her eyes squinting in the direction of my rather large window.

Sitting bolt upright on my bed, I dashed to my window and gazed out intently at what was most definitely the form of Edward. What was he doing here?

Given he lived there and all, but why hadn't he been in school? Was he ill?

"Huh, I guess it is." I sighed, returning to my bed and looking completely uninterested but, inside, I was so angry and confused with myself and Edward for making me feel this way.

For the remainder of the evening, we gossiped none stop about certain secrets of our school, but, somehow, the conversation was continuously reverted back to the topic of the Cullens.

When I say 'somehow' I mean that I would inconspicuously bring something up about them. For instance, when Angela had mentioned the sheer size of my house, I had waved my hand off like it was no big deal, saying, 'The Cullen's house is considerably larger compared to my own. Speaking of which, have they lived there very long? Dr Cullen seems too young to have the amount of money it most obviously cost to afford such a grandeur place.'

Although, I may have been annoyed with Edwards sudden departure, I was still intrigued by his family and himself. They all seemed to have the same paleness, golden eyes and admirable beauty.

Ever since my encounter with the Cullen's last week at lunch time, they had ignored my blatantly incriminating presence since Edward had somehow removed himself from his family, which had me thinking that his hasty departure was all due to me.

I still hadn't been to the Cullen's for the dinner Dr Cullen had offered me last week either, I was still trying to get over Edwards disappearance and it seemed the Cullen's were, too.

It was all too confusing, but one way or another, I was going to find out what was going on with this unusual family next door.

- - - -DOY- - - -

_My head was reeling, spinning from the sickening smell of rusty blood that filled the overly bright room and had my senses go into overdrive._

_There was a dull but increasing throbbing in my wrist and, much to my dismay, there was a bandage covering the wound to prevent me from viewing the fire that was consuming my wrist._

_I started to writhe around on the rusty bed I was strapped to as low moans of pain escaped my lips, warning the owner of this shockingly cold house that I was here._

_Within seconds, a women burst into the room with a man on her trail, a look of torture and horror on her face._

_She quickly untied the bandage, taking much needed care to not jolt or touch the wounded area of my wrist, to reveal a circular gash etched into my skin, blood gushing from it and soaking the bandage._

_"I thought you said you got the remains of the venom from her system!" She screeched at the man as her lips came alarmingly close to the cut._

_I started to whimper in fear before her teeth came into contact with my skin._

_I gasped at the air surrounding me before an ear-splitting scream emitted from within me._

And then I was back in my bedroom, my blanket clinging to my sweaty legs as a figure gazed down at me with a look of pure shock and worry on their face as I whimpered and screamed at him to extinguish the fire.

It was Edward.

_The women continued to suck at my wrist as I thrashed under her solid grip, belting at the top of my lungs for her to stop. What was happening? Why had I just got a flicker of my bedroom during a 'dream?'_

_"Where did she go?" The man asked in awe and elation._

_The women stealthily retracted her teeth from my wrist and gazed up at me with the same peculiar eyes as her acquaintance. In that instant, her eyes began to transform from the golden butterscoth they previously were and into a deep crimson red, "I-I don't know. She was here a few seconds ago, then she just flickered for a second before returning." The women said with wide and wondering eyes._

_Her lips returned to my wrist after I began to scream with such intensity, that I think my lungs collapsed from the lack of oxygen._

_The pain began to ease after a while and a dull wave of sleepiness washed over me. My vision became blurry and my body went limp as my eyes rolled around until they landed on the woman's face, a quizzical and pleading look in my eyes. _

_"What h-happened?" I whispered, but my voice somehow sounded wrong and different, "W-whats happening to m-me?"_

_The woman shook her head to clear it before whispering in a low and reassuring voice, "You were attacked, darling. We couldn't leave you in the current state that you were in. We had to help you."_

_"Attacked?" I asked dubiously, my head tilting to the side in confusion._

_The man took a step forward and rested his hand on the woman's shoulder, "Yes," He said in a thick irish accent, "You fell over something in the village and being unstable, due to your ankle, you took a tumble and took a rather bad knock to your head. You were bleeding." He closed his eyes before taking a long and deep breath to steady himself, but after he did, his eyes opened in shock and disapproval and his hand flew to his nose, blocking off his sense of smell. Just like Edward had._

_After processing what the man was trying to tell me, I brought my hand up to my forehead, feeling around for the lump or gash that was surely to be there._

_It was._

_Wincing as I brought my hand to my side, I noticed the blood that coated my fingers. Was the cut that bad?_

_"They smelled it, of course," The woman continued, obviously sensing her friends discomfort, "and attacked you. Its rather unfortunate, but we, being one of them, were there to help you. We brought you back here and healed your wounds and removed the venom from your system."_

_"There must have been some leftover and it overtook your system, once again. It seems, Anne here, has removed it from your system entirely. I'm Fergal, by the way." The man, Fergal, explained._

_He extended a hand but I just gazed at it unseeingly, not bothering to introduce myself or accept his explanation for what had happened to me._

_With baited breath I spoke in a soft and child-like tone, "Who is 'they?'"_

_They both gazed at each other for a split second, debating whether or not they should inform me of what 'they' were, "Vampires."_

- - - -DOY- - - -

_Vampires, Vampires, Vampires..._

Sitting bolt upright in my bed, with sweat gathering on the nape of my neck and dripping from my forehead, I panted heavily with dread and confusion.

What had all of _that_ been about? Surely vampires were just a figment of our imagination. They couldn't be real, it was impossible, so why did I believe it to be true?

I shivered involuntarily, as hot and sweaty I might be, the thought of the women's teeth sinking into the flesh that protected my skin emitted that particular reaction.

And thats when I remembered the gash that had formed on my wrist.

I'd had many cuts and bruises during dreams, in fact, I'd even went as far as breaking my arm but, obviously, it had healed by the time I had awoken.

Distracted, I thought about the sudden mystery that was my wrist, would the gash -or bite- have healed by now?

Shakily turning my hand over, I gasped, for in the centre of my wrist lay the indication of a bite mark. But, strangely, it had healed, leaving behind a shiny white mark in the shape of my attackers teeth.

* * *

**A/N- What do you think? Comprehend? There were a lack of reviews for the previous chapter, hopefully there will be more this chapter? Also, what do you think of the camping trip? Update soon:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Be Safe

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- Okay, so I wrote this just over a week ago but wasn't able to post it because I was staying in my caravan without any Internet. So, here it is, chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV:**

The sound of Edward clearing his throat for the third time besides me had me squirming in agitation and clenching and unclenching my jaw. To my misfortune, Edward had returned to school without a mummer of his absence. It was mind-numbingly annoying but I couldn't help but remember my tedious awaiting for his return. Clearing his throat once again, I scrunched my eyes tightly shut and tried to prevent myself from jumping out of my seat and strangling him to death.

"Do you need something for your sore throat, Edward?" I hissed before I could initiate my plan, still not flickering my gaze to him as I pretended to be engaged in the lecture the class was receiving.

"No." He scoffed and my heart fluttered at the sound of his displeased and slightly enraged voice, for which I haven't heard for such a long time.

"Well then, will you please, for the sake of my sanity, stop clearing that throat of yours?" I huffed bitterly, my anger getting the better of me.

I gazed up at him, a scowl planted on my face and my eyes burning with rage, but to my disdain, he looked completely and utterly helpless. The frown on his face made my heart contract and tighten in my chest and I wanted nothing more than to reach out my hand and caress his face, bribing the worry lines on his forehead to disappear.

"I'll do what I please." He replied, the sound of his intimating voice didn't match the sadness that was brimming in his eyes, ready to overflow at any given moment and unleash his emotions upon me.

I rolled my eyes and gave out a huff of disapproval, "Surely your parents raised you with better manners than that, Edward. You don't want to let down the family reputation, do you?"

His long and smooth fingers lashed out and latched themselves around my wrist, holding me firmly in place as I sat in shock at his intense grip, "Don't you ever speak ill of my family." He sneered, a low growl escaping his lips as I tried unsuccessfully to yank my wrist free. There was a shockwave of current circulating through me at that moment, it was uncomfortable and tense and it seemed to be coming wholly from Edward himself. I liked it though and that only exceeded in making it even more thrilling.

Unintentionally, and without my knowledge, the sleeve of my blue sweatshirt raised at his touch and the slight dent of my skin was revealed to his burning eyes.

"What is _this_?" Edward hissed at me.

"What's what, Edward?" I seethed, still trying unsuccessfully to retrieve my arm from him. Damn, he was strong.

"Your wrist. What happened to it?" He sneered, staring at it calculatingly, his eyes wide as he... sniffed it?

My eyes widened as a wave of realisation rolled over me; he had witnessed my scar. Of course he wouldn't know what it meant, but he could obviously tell that it wasn't your average scar, that it had been formed by a human or an animal of some sort. The indentation of my attackers teeth were deep and not exactly unnoticeable.

"Oh, its just a scar, thats all." I lied, quickly rolling down the sleeves of my sweatshirt to conceal it from any prying eyes, but he stealthily rose it back up again as a blush crept upon my cheeks.

Examining it carefully, his fingers gently traced the contours of my scar, his face laced with confusion and worry.

For a second, I couldn't help but get caught up in his magnificent features; the sharpness of his jaw, the exact shape of his succulent lips and the way his eyelashes batted like the wings of a swan, feather-like and unbelievably long. The natural darkness of them against his pale skin was breathtaking and I couldn't help but wonder how such a creature could be born as close to perfection as he was. I paled in comparison to him and it was rather embarrassing. How could he be so attractive, it was strange and so rare for a small town like Forks. Come to think of it, all of the Cullen children seemed to be appealing. Did Carlisle and Esme only adopt enticingly beautiful people?

Snapping out of my daydreaming, I realised that he was still inspecting my wrist, his nostrils suddenly flaring with anger as his grip grew tighter and I suddenly felt the amount of pressure he was putting on my wrist. Feeling the sudden halt of blood flow and the tingles that crept upon me, I gasped in shock at his strength.

"Let go of me!" I screeched out as all eyes zeroed in on our secretive squabble. Mr Banner span around, his eyes widening as I struggled to break free.

"Mr Cullen!" The teacher exclaimed, a look of disapproval and shock on his astounded face, "Will you please remove your hands from Miss Swan?"

Edwards nostrils flared with anger before he removed his death-grip from my aching and red wrist.

Flexing my hand, I groaned as Edward shot me a look of pure hatred, and somehow regret and sorrow, and in that moment, I wished for the floor to devour me for anything was better than the stares I was receiving from my surrounding classmates and the glares from the beautiful god situated besides me with his halo of bronze hair and his illuminated golden eyes.

At the end of the lesson, Edward bent down towards me, his lips brushing softly against my ear, "We need to talk." He whispered, his voice so velvety and delicious, it had me quivering.

"I'd rather not." I winced, retrieving my belongings.

"Oh, but I insist." He chuckled but it didn't reach his eyes, which were still malicious and tortured.

I cackled heartlessly before turning my back, my hair swinging over my shoulder and whipping him in his astounded face, and walking away with a smirk planted on my face. I knew my hair smelt of my favourite strawberry shampoo and I was fairly sure that he had gotten a whiff of it.

Once again, his hand came into contact with my wrist and I flinched instinctively, yanking my wrist free, "We don't want a repeat performance, do we, Edward?" I hissed, glaring at him threateningly.

"Sorry." He muttered, dropping his hands to his sides instinctively.

"Apology not accepted. You see Edward, I'm looking for something a _lot_ more sincere." I snapped, for his 'speech' was lacking sincerity.

Baffled, Edwards jaw dropped and he stood speechless for a few seconds before he regained himself and shot me an intense look of pain, "You should stay away from me."

I just stared up at him with a helpless and confused look in my eyes. Shifting my weight to my other foot, I retorted, "Why should I?"

He chuckled humourlessly before noticing my unamused expression and cleared his throat, "I'm dangerous, Bella. You should stay away from me, but I guess you already knew that."

His astonishing eyes returned to my wrist for a split second before he shook his head -his cluster of hair falling across his forehead- and stalked out of the classroom, following the flow of students to the cafeteria.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I cursed myself, mentally slapping myself for my unfriendly demeanour. I couldn't help it though, I wasn't used to people being so open and grabbing me like Edward had, I was a 'keep to themselves' sort of girl. I wasn't used to being around people who actually took notice of me, the whole ordeal was all so new and frightening.

The sound of laughter filled my ears from the doorway and I realised that Edward had heard my small tirade about my stupidness. How did he hear that from such a distance, when I was barely whispering?

Shaking my head, I exited the classroom and made my way down the bustling hallway, scanning the crowd for Edwards familiar face but gave out a huff of annoyance when I found that he was nowhere to be seen.

- - - -DOY- - - -

"Bella, Bella, wake up!" Came the slightly annoying sound of Leah shouting down my ear.

I groggily opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun threatening to blind me through the cracks in my curtains.

Sighing, Leah jumped down from my bed and peeled open the curtains, making it all that more hard for me to open my eyes.

Squinting against the suns blinding rays, I noticed it was raining despite the sunshine before Leah threw a small white paper bag at me and instantly got my undivided attention.

I sat up hesitantly and peered inside, "What is it?"

"I don't know! It came in the post this morning, it said it was for Miss Isabella Swan, but it didn't say who it was from. Oh, there was a note with it, too." She informed me eagerly, delving into the back pocket of her jeans and retrieving a small folded piece of crinkled paper.

I read the note first, wanting to see who had sent me a gift when I had been here for just over a week. Maybe it was from Renee.

The text emblazoned across it read, 'I am terribly sorry if I offended you in any way at all, Isabella. I know this gift does not begin to cover the depth of pain I inflicted on you, but you need to understand that I am only keeping your best interests and well-being in mind. It is true that you should stay away from me, I am extremely dangerous and I wouldn't want to get you tangled in my web of lies. Be safe, Bella.'

I regrettably placed my hand inside the bag and retrieved a small, navy blue, box. I flipped it open to find a silver charm bracelet nestled inside it securely. The sun rays made the diamonds shimmer and glisten into my sleepy eyes and thats when I noticed where the sparkles were coming from; the small charm dangling from the chain.

It read: 'Be Safe.'

I gasped momentarily before rage settled in the pit of my stomach and I launched the small bracelet across the room.

Leah sat in shock throughout my wrath-filled rage. Her questioning chocolate brown eyes looked from me to the bracelet, which had landed on my study desk.

I stormed out my room before she could ask what had happened.

I locked myself in the bathroom before flopping onto the toilet seat and letting the tears fall from my sleepy eyes.

It was from Edward.

- - - -DOY- - - -

Rapping my knuckles against the wood of the Cullen's front door, I shouted out at the top of my lungs, "Open the goddam door, Edward! I know your in there! Just-"

Before I could continue my rant, the door swung open to reveal Esme.

She was beautiful with intricate curls that were a soft caramel colour and the pale skin and golden eyes that her husband and children had inherited.

I felt awful for my misbehaviour. It wasn't Esme's fault that her son was disreputable, notorious... Striking, generous, smart and benevolent... Wait, I was supposed to be infuriated with him for goodness sakes! What was happening to me? Was I unlocking my heart to him, maybe again if it were the Edward from my dreams? If so, did I want to?

Of course not! I was a responsible, independent young lady with my own responsibilities and reputations. I didn't need a man in my life and certainly _not_ Edward Cullen. He would just worm his way into my life and create havoc and I certainly did not need that. I was content with life and I wouldn't change a single detail. I would never allow the stupid, shiny, silver, Volvo owner to ruin my life ever again. He'd already done it once and I wouldn't allow him to do it _again_.

"He's in his room, Bella. Please, be careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of his unintentional actions." Esme pleaded, her golden eyes shining with worry. In that instant, a wave of pity washed over me and wiped away any traces of my anger.

I nodded my head and ascended the stairs sluggishly; wanting to gather my thoughts before I saw his glorious face.

I took a deep breath at his door and opened it, not bothering to knock; he would probably hear me with his unexplainable super hearing.

I peeped my head through the opening just to be on the safe side of things, "Can I come in?" I asked quietly.

He was gazing out of his bedroom window, his eyes trained intently on my window. Did he witness my tantrum? He nodded his head but apart from that, didn't move an inch.

I huffed at his, yet again, foul mood, "Listen, Edward, about this," I started, gesturing towards the small charm bracket that I had retrieved before storming out, "I cannot except this gift, it's too much."

Edward laughed unemotionally, "Yes, I observed your little temper tantrum there. Is that what you usually do when people try to do something for you?"

I spoke with clenched teeth, my voice rising up a few octaves, "I'm not a charity, Edward. I don't like it when people do things for me."

He guffawed and whispered in a barely audible voice, obviously not intended for my ears, "Or your not used to being taken care of."

The sudden realisation of what he had just said hit me like a ton of bricks, winding me and making a rather loud gasp of shock to escape my lips.

"What did you just say?!" I fumed, my hands balled up into fists at my sides.

He looked shocked for a second before regaining himself, "It's true though, isn't it? Your not used to people taking notice or care of you. Before you moved here, you were invisible and basked in the glory of it. But, now, someones stepped forward who cares for you and you will not accept it. Your not used to it and your pushing him away. He's finally found someone that's different and special to him and your not letting him enjoy his newfound freedom."

"How dare you question my bringing up! My parents did everything in they're power to make me who I am today and I will be forever grateful. My parents are great people, they may not be of your standards but I love them!" I roared, getting close up in his face.

"Oh, please, they left you to do everything for yourself, Bella. I can tell, your _too_ different from people in your era. Your more of a grownup then them, Bella, and as much as I love that, it's not fair." He said, still keeping a calm and collected voice, whereas I was a raging thunder storm ready to strike, "And what are you talking about standards? I may not associate myself with many people other than my family, of course, but that's because they are not worthy of my time. And not because they are not of my standards, but because they're not you, Isabella. They're cruel and selfish and are undeserving. They don't deserve someone like you. You should never have come to this forsaken town, it's not good for your health, Bella."

"Do you know what, Edward? Just leave me alone, I don't need you, or your gifts for that matter. I can take care of myself and I don't need you barging into my life, like you own me, and turning it upside down. I was fine before I came here and, now, I hate this town more than I ever imagined. And its all because of _you_, Edward. You, you, you." I cried the last three words, shoving the stupid little bracelet into his hands before scuttling down the stairs, Edward trailing at my feet.

"Please, Bella, wait!" He shouted after me.

I was outside now, the sheets of pouring rain, trickling down my already tear stricken face. I couldn't hear his footsteps and so I slowed down my pace, thinking he must have retreated back into the warmth of his home.

Unexpectedly, a strong hand grasped my elbow and span me around. It was Edward.

"What?" I spat, just wanting to go back to my room and cry until I was out of tears to produce.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? For everything," He whispered, a pained expression flitted across his flawless face, he closed his eyes firmly shut and spoke softly with traces of agony clear on his face, "I-I'll stay away from you from now on, if that's what you want."

I didn't move an inch or speak a word, frightened that I'd burst out crying if I did so and fall to the ground in a heap.

He turned away, his head down as he ambled towards his house. Leaving me squinting after him in the sheets of relentless downpour despite the overhead sun.

Did I really want Edward to stay away from me? I realised instantly that I didn't, I couldn't live in a world were he didn't exist. Hadn't I already established that? He'd left me once and I was a wreck. Maybe, he'd been sent back to finally allow myself a chance of happiness. Was I throwing it all away?

"Wait!" I called out, he froze but didn't make a move to turn back to me, taking a deep breath, I finally belted out what had been escalating inside me since the first time I met him, in 1917, "I don't want that."

* * *

**A/N- What do you think? A lot of bitterness in this chapter but the ending sort of made up for it, right? Well, I thought so. Reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Beautifully aggravating

**Dreaming of you**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- I am truly sorry for the long delay but the inspiration didn't want to hit me and I ended up writing not one, not two, but three different other stories! I've decided that I'm not going to post these other stories until they are completely finished to prevent delays like this from happening. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV:**

Stretching my arms above my head as I yawned, I felt something jiggle on my wrist. With a scowl planted on my face, I averted my eyes to my wrist to find the bracelet Edward had bought me sitting there as if it had been there all along.

"What the..." I muttered, twisting my wrist around to check if, in fact, a miracle had occurred overnight and my bracelet had somehow appeared on my wrist.

Was it all a dream? Had I dreamt the whole occurrence of yesterday?

I shook my head and climbed out of my bed. Yesterday couldn't have been a dream as I'd gotten the bracelet yesterday and it was miraculously perched on my wrist.

I grabbed my crutches from besides my bed and hobbled towards the bathroom in a dreamlike trance and feeling unusually happy. Wether it was from the fact that I hadn't 'dreamt' last night or because an unexplainable bond was forming between myself and Edward, I didn't know.

I still couldn't believe that I'd admitted that I didn't want him to leave me alone and that was an incredible leap for someone like me. I didn't usually want to interact with _anyone_. I was even withdrawn from my own family and now I was flinging myself at him like an idiot.

"What's this?" Charlie enquired, examining the small charm in the palm of his hand at the dining room table as I dug into my cereal, "Be safe?"

"Uh, it's from a friend." I mumbled sheepishly, cursing myself for not taking it off when I'd had the chance.

"A friend, huh? Is that what you girls call boyfriends nowadays to hide suspicion from your parents?" He asked gruffly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Do you hear yourself, dad? Me. Having a boyfriend?" I scoffed loudly, making it sound more like a snort.

He considered my explanation for a moment, stroking his moustachethoughtfully before shrugging, "I suppose your right."

_Way to show the love. Weren't fathers supposed to be supportive and caring towards their children? Didn't that mean anything to him? Or did he actually believe that there was no hope for me after all?_

"Well, I'm off." I said, dumping my empty bowl into the sink and leaning down to kiss Charlie's cheek.

"See you later, sweetie." Charlie said with a mouthful of toast.

I rolled my eyes and continued on towards the door. Today was unusually sunny for a drizzly town like Forks and being an 'Arizona girl,' I'd packed plenty of shorts and lacy tops, hoping that the showers of rain would eventually subside. Soon after arriving here, my dreams and wishes were wasted attempts and I knew that it would be the same all year round. Wet, cloudy and unconditionally rainy.

Wanting to put my -still fully labeled- clothes to good use, I'd opted for a denim skirt and a v-neck blue jumper, which if I do say so myself, made my skin look smooth and creamy.

I froze in my tracks when I spotted the shiny, silver, Volvo parked outside my driveway with the beautiful form of Edward leaning against it with his unruly hair a shade darker than usual.

_He must have just showered._

He leaned down and opened the passenger door, gesturing for me to get inside with a lopsided grin on his luscious lips. When I didn't make a move to get in, a frown grew on his face, "Get in."

"I'm perfectly capable of using my own two feet." I fretted, my voice rising up a few octaves due to my impending anxiety.

"Just get in, Bella, you know it will happen anyway. So, why not make this situation easier on my behalf and just accept my generosity?" He grinned devilishly and I climbed into the passenger seat. I gulped despite his airiness, which I think he heard because his grin doubled.

He leaned across me to buckle me in and his arm brushed across my bare leg. I stifled a groan and he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so.

I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding once he'd buckled me in and closed the door behind him and waited patiently for him to get in but much to my alarm, he was already seated and smirking at my dumbfounded expression.

"So, what's with the change of heart?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. I couldn't refrain myself from asking any longer, the thought was eating away at my brain. Was he growing to like my imposing company?

"I could ask you the same thing." Was his reply and I scoffed at his remark.

Did he have to be so beautifully aggravating?

- - - -DOF- - - -

"Huh." I grunted, throwing my hands over my face protectively as the volley ball edged towards me with a vengeance. Without much luck on my behalf, the ball hit me smack in the face, knocking me off of my feet and sending me towards the cold and hard floor. The impact knocked the breath out of my lungs and a groan reverberated throughout the gymnasium over the chuckling throngs of students.

"Swan, got back on your feet and give me the ball." The coach ordered, shaking her head disapprovingly

"Yes, Coach." I blushed profusely, climbing up to my feet and dusting myself off. I threw the ball toward her with not much effort on my behalf as I was still awkwardly balancing on one leg.

"You okay, Bella?" Mike Newton asked me, his forehead creasing in unneeded concern as he made his way over to the bleachers where I was seated.

How in the world had I managed to get hit in the face when I wasn't even playing?!

"Yes, I'm fine." I muttered, rubbing the spot where I'd been hit, "You should go back and play the game. Coach will get mad if you ditch."

When he didn't make a move to leave, I turned towards him with a raised eyebrow, "Is there something else you wanted?"

He blinked rapidly for a few seconds, "Uh, yeah actually, there is. I was wondering if you'd, umm, like to go to the movies sometime?"

"Oh, uh... I'm sorry, Mike. But I'm interested in somebody else." I heaved out a sigh of relief when the bell sounded and the coach demanded that we were to get changed immediately. Apparently, there was football practice after school.

I smiled sheepishly at him before hobbling down the bleachers and towards the exit.

I spotted Edward leaning against one of the lockers and quickly crutched over to his chuckling form.

"What's so funny?" I asked, watching as he shook his head from side to side.

"Nothing."

"What is it, Edward?" I enquired, stomping my good foot in agitation.

"How's your head?" He asked and reached out his pale hand to stroke my cheek.

I gasped, suddenly hyperaware that he'd witnessed my ball attack, "How did you know that?"

He eyed me skeptically for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly against the lobe of my ear, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'll take my chances." I whispered, my whole frame shaking as he nibbled on my ear.

"I'm sure you would, sweet _Isabella_." He drawled enticingly.

"What's with the change in demeanour?" I smirked knowingly, watching as his eyes widened and his mouth formed a small circle of shock.

He shook his head, clearly indicating not to go down that road and pulled himself away from me, making me wish I hadn't opened my big, stupid mouth and ruined the moment.

"How about I give you a clue?" He asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

I nodded my head and his smile grew, "I am not a friend of man. I'll try to kill you if I can. I am a lover of the night. I eschew threatening natural light. But I warn you don't try to cross me. I tell you now that that would cost me. I need you more than you need me. Even though I may murder thee. The essence of yourselves I seize. What am I?"

I raised an eyebrow at him in question, dumbfounded by his prolonged speech, "A riddle, Edward? Really?"

"Yes, Isabella, really."

"Can you just tell me how you knew? Please, Edward. Please." I pouted and it looked like I was winning because he pursed his lips in consideration.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I could hear people's thought?" He asked me quietly, his voice breaking.

I scoffed abruptly, "Of course not."

He threw his hands up in surrender and turned on his heel as I stood frozen on the spot. Did he mean it? It would explain a lot of things...

"Wait, Edward, please." I called out, trying out my newfound weapon -pleading.

He came to a halt and turned his body to face me, his face too close for comfort, our bodies pressed plush against one another as the oblivious students filed past us, "So, what? You can read minds?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded his head firmly, his jaw clenched in anticipation of my reaction, "What am I thinking then?"

I asked, closing my eyes and picturing the blistering heat of my home town and my mother splashing in the sea as I sunbathed on the beach.

"I wish I knew." He scoffed, breaking my concentration and leading me to gaze at him with my head cocked to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"I can read every mind, apart from yours. It's highly confusing and aggravating beyond belief." He shook his head after gazing at me for a few seconds, probably checking to see if he still couldn't read my mind, which I highly doubted. It was likely that he was joking or playing a cruel prank on me. Maybe I wasn't the first girl he'd said it to. Maybe he said that to every girl he wanted to bed.

"I see." I muttered, nodding my head as if I was in sync with his thoughts.

"You don't understand, do you?" He smirked and I quickly shook my head no.

"Good." He smirked before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him towards his Volvo.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked, biting my lip as I waited for his permission.

"Anything."

I sighed, "How did this bracelet end up on my wrist?" I jiggled my bracelet to indicate what I was referring to.

"How am I supposed to know?" He snorted, guilt ridden.

"I know you did it, Edward. After all, it was in your possession." I told him, awaiting his reaction to my allegations. But much to my dismay, he chose to ignore me.

Once we were seated and strapped inside his car, he turned towards me with a lopsided grin on his glorious face, "So, is it true what you told Mike?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rolling my eyes as he sped off towards our homes.

He cackled darkly, "I'm talking about you being interested in somebody else. Do I know this someone?"

I scowled at him before lying through my teeth, "So, you can read minds, after all. And no, he doesn't go to our school."

Edward scowled but his lopsided grin stayed intact, obviously seeing through my lies, "Of course I do, why would I lie about something like that? I'm impressed but also confused beyond belief. How are you taking my _gift _so well? And where's this boy that's captured your heart from then?"

_Now you've got yourself in deep trouble, _I chastised myself.

"Maybe, it's because I have a little something of my own. And he's from La Push." I said indignantly, watching as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. I internally cursed myself for my stupidness and waited impatiently for him to interrogate me further. Did I really just admit that I had a gift?

Edward winced besides me, frowning deeply at my statement, "What's his name?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/N- As I said before, I really am sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. Forgive me? Next chapter ****_should _****be the camping trip, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12: Ungrateful

**Dreaming Of You**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- Sorry for the late update again guys but things have just gotten extremely hard in school. Piles upon piles of homework! Like unbelievably vast amounts of it! I'm basically drowning in it... Lo and behold chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV:**

"Okay, class, you now know all of the logistics that come with birdwatching." Mr Banner finished, clapping his hands together as his consistent droning came to an end, "I want you to go off and write down every species of birds you see. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr Banner." The class droned in union.

"Oh, and before I forget, everyone will be partnered with their lab partner from class." He said exuberantly, rocking back and forth on his heels before turning back to one of the assistant teachers and talking to them animatedly.

I groaned at the thought of working with Edward, again. Even though we'd sussed things out between us -the conflict being minimal but still quite common- we'd both been on the edge at the mention of Jacob Black being the focus of my crush. Of course, he's not, but it was a pretence for him. An obstacle to overcome, although I'd wish he wouldn't overcome it.

Edward swooped to my side in a quick and graceful manner, dipping down slightly to my level to whisper in my ear, "Howdy partner."

I shivered at the sound of his perfect replica of a Texas drawl and he chuckled softly down my ear, "Cold already?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice to be completely unwavering and wrapped my arms around myself protectively, casting the wintry air away from myself and watching as my breath floundered upwards before dissipating entirely.

"It's going to rain." He said absentmindedly, casting his eyes upwards and watching the ominous swirls of grey clouds.

"Omniscient much?" I joked, playfully pushing his rock solid chest with the back of my hand. He didn't budge and I raised a delicate eyebrow at him in question.

He smiled impishly and tugged on my concealed hand, yanking me in the direction where nobody else seemed to be heading.

"Mr Banner said to stay away from this side of the forest, Edward." I said with furrowed brows, a look of worry etched on my face.

"Yes, he did." He said dryly, still yanking me away from the throngs of wandering students.

He continued to drag me away until we were lost in tangles of vines and thickly concealed branches.

"Where are we going, Edward?" I enquired thoughtfully, my legs becoming excessively tired.

"You'll see." He smirked, turning to face me for a split second before shaking his head and continuing on forward.

After relentless amounts of trekking, we came to a small, picturesque clearing. The overgrowth of leaves made a perfect confinement from the oppressing rain overhead and the blanket of fresh green pastures, swaying in the light breeze, was benign and effortlessly beautiful. Much like the god that was situated besides me. On the opposite side of the clearing was a small but gracious lake with nestling birds and ducklings.

"This is... unbelievable." I mumbled in awe, letting my hands dance over the overgrown pastures and tiny dotted flowers of various colours.

"I know." He said smugly.

"How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled across it in passing." He told me, but the way he presented his answer wasn't exactly believable. Why would he lie of such a thing? I tried to recall the riddle he'd told me of but could only remember every other line or so.

"Look." I said, distractedly, gesturing towards a lone but striking white bird that had landed across the clearing from us, in the rim of the lake.

"It's a swan," Edward informed me, taking a step behind me and whispering down my ear, "It's a display of true beauty."

My breath hitched at his close proximity and a laboured breath escaped my lips as his hands brushed the hair away from the nape of my neck, leaving a subtle amount of goosebumps in his wake.

Trying to distract my wandering thoughts, I plucked a delicate white and purple blooming flower from the ground and turned to face Edward, "Do you know what this is?" I squeaked.

"It's a forest lily." He told me, plucking it from my quivering hands and examining it. He looked so focused and determined in that instant, and when he looked up at me again, I swooned. He sensed this and gently raked a hand through my hair, revealing my red tipped ears. Caressingly, he placed the flower behind my ear and draped my hair back over the stem. Tilting his head to one side once he'd finished with a pleased smile on his lips.

I smiled impishly up at him and his hands travelled to the back of my neck, tracing light patterns there. Just as his lips descended towards my own, the snobbish sound of Rosalie Hale, his adoptive sisters, voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"There you are, Eddie," She trilled, dashing to his side as I took a leap away from him and his hypnotising gaze. Her gaze fell upon me and a frown immediately took form on her striking face, "What are you doing wasting your time with _her_?"

"Rosalie." He said in warning, his nostrils flaring with rage.

Her snide remark had me blush profusely and anger course through my veins. Seething, I muttered, "She's right Edward, I'll see you around."

Taking a step back and waving impishly at him, I turned on my heel and stormed away from him and the blonde bombshell. Only to realise minutes later that I didn't have a clue as to my whereabouts.

- - - -DOY- - - -

The worst part of this trip was the sheer fact that I was to be sharing a tent with Alice and Rosalie.

Alice I got along fine with. We'd spoke in passing a few times during school and I'd regularly accompany her with Edward at his table and on the rare occasion whilst Edward was 'busy,' I would hang out with Alice. Although, I'd refrained from doing so as of late as she'd taken me shopping in Port Angeles and vowed that the following time I visited, she would _definitely_ dress me up like a rag doll. Rosalie on the other hand was a complete different story.

She despised me.

I had no idea why, but her hate for me was a significant flaw to Edward and I's progressive friendship.

Now as I tossed and turned in my uncomfortable sleeping back, I stifled a groan of displeasure and peeled myself from the sweaty cover.

Alice and Rosalie were silently sleeping besides me, which was strange considering that they didn't sound like they were breathing. I pulled on my hiking boots and threw on a hoodie before unzipping the tent door, ducking out before stretching. The sound of something howling in the distance had me freeze mid-step and when another howl sounded, curiosity won out and without much thought on my behalf, my feet began descending the sloped ground. I don't know what propelled me to do so, but something was pulling me, making my pace gradually pickup until I was near jogging.

The sound of twigs crunching underneath my heavy feet was somewhat pleasing; the silence would be too much to bear for such an eerie night.

My hair was windswept, my hoodie saturated and clinging to my bare arms due to the slashing rain, and I could have sworn my fingertips had tiny forming icicles on the ends of them.

Tightening my hoodie around myself more firmly, I continued to trod down the muddy slope, near slipping and sliding multiple times. It was a miracle I hadn't already slipped and collided with a tree, knocking me out for a few hours.

The rustling of a bush to the left of me had my heart rate accelerate rapidly against my ribs. I inched closer and just as my hand brushed across the damp leaves, an icy and firm hand latched around my wrist, making me scream in fright. A hand flew over my mouth and despite my thrashing and protests, their grip wouldn't budge.

"Quiet down." A harsh and cold voice ordered solemnly. I did as I was told and when she removed her hand from my mouth, I allowed the tears to escape.

"What do you want?" I spat, my words punctuated with hatred and fear.

Rosalie glared down at me, her eyes blazing with enkindled rage before stalking away, fuming under her breath, "Edward was right, why bother with someone so ungrateful. You're wasting my time and, quite frankly, Edward's. Why don't you just back off and leave me and my family alone. We don't need some lousy _girl_ snooping in our business." The added emphasis on the word girl stung slightly, but what struck me hard was that Edward thought of me as ungrateful.

Without saying another word, Rosalie disappeared back into the underbrush.

- - - -DOY- - - -

The sky was a shrouded grey of clouds, and the relentless rain was making my saturated clothes stick uncomfortably to my skin. The useless hood of my jacket concealed my hair from the lashing rain for a while, but, now, it was straggly and unkempt.

Last night, Rosalie's words had hit me like a bulldozer, and the only thing running through my mind for the remainder of that night was the fact that Edward _may_ have been just playing around with me, after all. The possibly mistaken friendship that had formed between us was undeniably heartbreaking to just let drift away, but the humiliation that I'd _let_ him lead me on was far by worse. Did he really think of me as ungrateful?

I didn't sleep well the previous night and that did not go down well with my somber mood.

As instructed to, Edward, being my partner and all, met me at the checkpoint Mr Banner has assignment us to meet at. The lopsided grin on his face had me trying to hold back my tears, otherwise I'd spontaneously combust with emotion, but I suppressed my pain and shame by averting my eyes to the tarnished ground.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. His voice lowered slightly and his eyebrows furrowed in concern, or more likely false concern.

I just nodded my head in acknowledgment of his words and gnawed on my lower lip to keep myself occupied.

After a few seconds of eerie silence, Edward extended his hand to brush his fingertips along the length of my jaw, causing me to flinch and reel away from his frightfully freezing skin.

He froze for a second before turning on his heel, pacing back and forth before me whilst whispering in a barely audible voice, "She knows... Oh God, she knows." He added more audibly, "You know about me?"

"I know a little about you." I said, dumbfounded.

He examined my face for a moment, cocking his head to one side, "Aren't you scared?"

"Umm, should I be?"

His eyes widened for a second before he began pacing again, "If you know what I am, you should be sprinting for the highway."

I blinked repeatedly. What did he mean? "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you're putting across."

He relaxed after a second of squinting at me, nodding his head in assessment and confirmation before gesturing for me to follow him with two fingers. I obliged and followed him into the forest, forgetting about my thoughts of Edward's possible harsh words, and allowed him to guide me back to the camp sight.


End file.
